<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The husband of the Dark by Legend25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605473">The husband of the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25'>Legend25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellraiser (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kirsty Cotton - Freeform, pinhead - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Hellraiser!</p><p>Summary: Hellraiser has come for her!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirsty Cotton/Pinhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was buying necessities for lunch. She didn’t know how much money she actually had, only that… she had to find a job. The fortune that was left behind for her… it was dissipating. She was lucky that she inherited the family’s fortune… but so unlucky knowing why it happened in the first place. Just remembering… she dropped the bag, picked it up and put it into place. She sighed. She lived each day to the fullest but always… there is always that fear to the point that she used the light every single night for the past 7 years. Then she tried to find some vegetables and again found herself thinking of what has become of her and they… they are always lurking in her mind, behind the veil of her subconscious. She felt the tears are rising in her eyes… She remembered what she had to do… to be free and to be… saved from them… FROM HIM! Again… she didn’t know what she is doing and how she is continuing to live. Everything lost its purpose, the meaning. Everything. Why? She concluded one thing. She will die and where she is going to go? Heaven? Now she shivered to the bones. </p><p>They will be waiting. He is always playing the games, chasing after her… knowing fully well just how much they shattered, especially him, destroyed her humanity and innocence and yet… she was still PURE! Only by the circumstances of the bait… she solved and called them. She didn’t know anything or why she is doing it. She was innocent and yet… HE WANTED her from the first moment, given her enough reasons and time to believe she is not his and yet… we all know the truth, until she doesn’t give up herself to him completely. What is left for her… anyway? He took so much from her and he is still taking, waiting and coming for her in all forms and shadows. She didn’t know what she is buying anymore. She just paid and left the store. Why her? Out of all these souls in the vast universe… why the Prince of Hell wanted exclusively her? She knew why. Kirsty just couldn’t contemplated it in her head. She was his First. After so much horrors and terrors in his life. Finally, he found her, her purity and chastity and after everything… she is still filled with innocence, like a bud that needs to be captured and cherished from the hellish bowels of his inwardly feelings for her. He loved her, especially his human side that remembers everything. </p><p>He would kill and torture anyone except her? Oh, he enjoyed her, he adored her, wanted to indulge and protect, he lavished her, craved for her and yet… he always let her go to hunt more until she is tired and until the game gives him enough of her sanity and lots of other polished souls brimmed with cravings of greed and tortured cruelties. She didn’t want another husband… that could lead her to him again. Not another friend or anything. She became so reserved and estranged. Not because she wanted to… she had to protect herself… And yet… she continued to live in fear of them. Of him! OF HIM! The last time, he was so close and… and… She dropped the bags. No, she doesn’t want anyone’s help. Just get away from her! People still helped and she thanked. She entered her flat and just leaned only to slide next to the door to embrace her knees. She cried. What can she do? How to go to Heaven!? How!? She came to an idea! She is going to the church, tonight, this evening… she is going to ask for the forgiveness. He won’t take her away! He won’t! He can’t! She is out of reach for Him!!!</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>-	My liege, our Prince, what is it that is bothering you?<br/>
-	She. She is not going down without a fight.<br/>
-	What are you planning to do?<br/>
-	Reap what I sow.<br/>
__________________________________________________________________</p><p>Kirsty concluded that she can find some other job as well and she got very lucky to work in Mac’s retail. That was actually very quickly but… only once that she has some luck. She went to the church. She didn’t mind if it is catholic or orthodox, it was the safe and holly place. Isn’t it? There she found the booth and entered it. She must confess. She waited, no one is coming. She started searching. Still no one is there. Oh, well… she can pray while she is waiting. All of a sudden, she felt the presence. She stood up like she is burned. Turning around and searching with her irises which went utterly out of control with rolling upside down. Almost screamed and then bumped into the priest.<br/>
-	My dear child, what is the matter with you?!<br/>
-	I, i… I… - she is crying and sobbing. – I confess and I want Heaven and… it wasn’t my fault. They made me do it! And…<br/>
-	Calm down, oh, you are shaking so much, please, calm down! – he is warming her arms up and down.<br/>
-	I am a bad person and… I… just want this to be all over! – she is truly frustrated and scared beyond her wits.<br/>
Finally broken but with her spirit left intact.<br/>
-	Come, I will make you some tea and then tell me everything. Okay?<br/>
-	Okay – she nodded hectically, watching around one more time.<br/>
-	No one will hurt you, just… relax! You will never be hurt!<br/>
-	How can you know that?! – the hitch in her voice in unbearable.<br/>
He barely made her to come to her senses, offering her a cup of tea in his office. She looked all those cravings and arts. She is at last at peace. She didn’t even say anything and he started.<br/>
-	My dear – his hands trembled, maybe from the old age – she thought.<br/>
-	I… you see… my daughter… did something and I am so sorry!<br/>
-	What?! – she stood up… what?<br/>
-	I must save her and he told me… to bring you here. You must – he showed her… the Box – you must solve this and… we are saved.<br/>
-	YOU ARE SAVED! YOU!? WHAT ABOUT ME!?<br/>
-	You want to be saved and go to Heaven?! There is no bigger thing than a sacrifice for others!<br/>
-	NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE ALREADY GIVEN SO MUCH! NO! YOU WON’T MAKE ME! NO! BYE!<br/>
-	Please, I beg you, I implore you! They will take her! Please – he fell on his knees!<br/>
-	NOOOOOOo, NOOO! I am done with being a good little girl, where did it bring me? NOWHERE!<br/>
-	Please, he … promised… he promised… told me to tell you, he won’t hurt you ever! You are just going to be there with him!<br/>
-	Where?! – she is confounded with sorrow and disbelief of what is happening right now. Again and again… Then it struck her.<br/>
Again and again. She can run away, having this guilty feeling for the next years and then what? Again and again… a neverending cycle. She straightened up. This was it… always felt it… that she will knew when that day comes and… it arrived sooner than she thought.<br/>
-	What date is… today?<br/>
-	It is 25th December.<br/>
It shocked her. Didn’t even notice… Christmas. The day of a new dawn is born. She took the box… without hesitation or trepidation in her hands.<br/>
-	Go.<br/>
-	Oh, thank you, I bow to you! Kneel before you! Thank you so much!<br/>
-	GO!<br/>
He disappeared and she is left alone with candles and murky light. Fingers danced and just like that… it was open. She waited. The heart is in her throat. The fear is unbelievable and still she stood her ground. She stepped back, felt the hardened and strong chest against her back. Turning around, she stepped a few feet away from him. When did he… become so… attractive? He was always the same but… when did he get these vibes of… something else? She looked at him with the shifted sanity.<br/>
-	Please, just be quick – she hugged herself only to feel he is hugging her in return. She looked at him with astonishing lines of her face.<br/>
-	Dry tears, Kirsty. I won’t torment you anymore. It was enough.<br/>
-	And… now, what is going to happen to me?! – she still can’t believe it that… it is really him. Gently, deadly and merciless.<br/>
-	What am I going to do with you, become of you? – he smiled with a sinister smile, she gulped down.<br/>
-	I am going, finally, to show you… the true meaning of pleasure. I was giving you pain this whole time, now… you are ready for your happiness in my darkly arms for the whole eternity – those words… she can… oh, she can live with them but… is he still so repulsive to her?<br/>
-	You will never worry or fear. No more. Never. I got you and make you mine. You belong to me.<br/>
-	Why? Why?... Why all of this? – she is watching intently at him, and he devilishly smiled.<br/>
-	At last, I have something that is Light, directly from God. I can take you and no one… can do anything about it. Not Hell nor Heaven because I made you marked with my blood inside your veins – with the final whisper, he kissed her. Not only she didn’t expect it, but she didn’t even know why she doesn’t feel his pins and needles. The only thing she welt is unfailing and unwavering will to possess and own her forevermore!<br/>
-	Come – he broke the kiss, she stiffened while he is holding her hand.<br/>
-	No, please – she was nervous.<br/>
-	Don’t make me force you because I am not someone who uses bridal styles or some other sorts.<br/>
She nodded with resignation. He caught and seized vehemently her arm, leading her away, through the doors and mazes while other Cenobites were following them. What can she do?! What to do!? What! Then… she came to the conclusion. She had a vision. She is escaping, he is ravaging, bringing Hell on Earth and then… she is coming to him again, he is capturing her, she has given herself to him, in his arms… his… mighty and devil’s hands. The vision is gone. Her mouth is gagged with his hand while he is holding her body, severely. Someone is entering the church. They succeeded to slip away without being noticed. There in Hell, he released her only to show her new abode. Kirsty is confused and amazed. It looked like a dark palace full of windows and rooms.<br/>
-	This is now your home and I am your Master – he put his limbs on her, whispering and ready to make love to her. Others are gone.<br/>
He led her to a new life and the gates are closed with the sound, she tried to look one more time before they are closed forever but he reverted her gaze by holding her skull at the back of her neck.<br/>
-	You heard that sound, don’t you? – she is lost in her mind. – Now, we are alone and you my dear… are my SLAVE. </p><p>MY WOMAN! And every single second of damnation, I am going to remind you who is YOUR MASTER! </p><p>Yeah, she is entirely lost in this carnage of lust and desire. She closed her eyes and let him do whatever he wants and however he yearns. He is, after all, her only and truly husband of the Dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BLISS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It looked like a haunted mansion, shrouded in darkness with the darkest lightshow of the dark in the yard, with only lanterns and a few candles. She is caged and imprisoned in this world forever by him, by the one who is the Lord of the Dimension, of this domain. She is looking at the fire, which is slowly burning in the fireplace. She doesn’t even need to put any logs… it is the everlasting flame that brings her so much warm and hope… in the lost paradise of dreams. Kirsty looked as beautiful as never before. Her skin smooth and fair, her eyes of crystalized ebony, dark curls are lush, while in her black violet gown with shimmering sleeves that have seams of opening cuts at the forearms. She truly looked astonishing and yet… she closed her eyes, opening them once again… the vision of the last night is in her vivid reality. She came to him, from behind.<br/>-	Is there any mercy?<br/>-	You will learn to live here, my dear.<br/>-	Never – she is answering like a doll.<br/>-	Never to age – he turned to her, approaching her body.<br/>-	Never to accept you – there is rage in her voice and eyes.<br/>He cupped her chin in his hand, bringing up to meet his icy, obsidian eyes. His hand… so warm even if he is cold, his heart and visceral organs like ice, but melting, his breath sharp but heated, his touch and tongue… slippery and wet, and yet… so graceful full of warmth. <br/>-	You are going to accept me, eventually. My body, my soul, my mind and my heart – he faintly brushed his lips against hers. <br/>Kirsty is under the spell of his words and mouth. <br/>-	The first moment I saw you, you were only mine… I wanted you for myself. I have got you and never to be returned to God’s creatures. <br/>She gasped. Fighting for air. The fire… is flickering. Just like the blazes in her eyes. She felt him behind her, he rested his hands on her feminine shoulders. It was time… for the dark, intoxicated and venomous pleasures. The black leathered gag with the ball attached in the middle was presented in front of her irises. Obediently she opened her cavern only to feel how the plug is placed safely in her. The clasps are fastened without hurt. His hands are shifting her pearly headband. He turned her around, steadily. They are watching each other intently, with such an intense emotion.<br/>-	Shall we begin? – he offered his palm to her, she took it, reaching for him. Seizing and engulfing her smaller, gentle hand in his own manly and robust… it seemed like it was always meant to be this way.</p>
<p>He led her to their room of orgasms. As soon as he closed the door, she started to unclothe herself. He helped. If she didn’t do what he wanted… she was afraid… in his domain of the blackest yard, among his subjects and slaves, in his world of dark. She had to obey. Nude, bare, absolutely naked and stripped she waited for the chains on her ankles and knuckles. The clucking sound is heard and she had her arms above her head, while feet are still touching the ground. It is so warm in this place, thanks to the hidden fireplace between his toys. He is in front of her.<br/>-	Look at me. That’s it. Never, never hold your eyes down, always up! And endure. It doesn’t last long. Fades away in time. </p>
<p>Without warning he found himself how he is whipping her buttocks and back, then thighs, the insides of her knees and calves. Then he approached above the shoulders and the center of shoulder blades. There is blood and tears, she is suffering but truly enduring. He came before her, starting to whip her breasts, the whole upper body and then going all down. She moaned and wept in the gag. He thought… she is not silenced enough. The Hell priest found the cotton of silk, then he unclasped her gag, only to put it with his fingers inside her mouth, she cried out only to be fully silenced, filling her to the brim. Then he recovered the gag in its place, she sobbed but chilled down very soon. Then the torments continued deeply into the night while she expressively found the time even to hope for a break. </p>
<p>He kissed her through the gag and massaged her whole body, while it is bleeding and weeping, then licked and sucked, out, between and inside. He broke the accord of her sane mind while protruding and penetrating her with all his might. She came… SHE CAME WITH THE HELL’S scream in his name. He smiled. She is numb and hanging from the lack of strength. Kirsty looked so adoring, that is why he decided how she will be taken care of when the next night comes… for now… he only brought her down to tie her with leather ropes, the whole torso and legs. He proceeded to blindfold her, returning her to their bed. He covered her when he, also undressed, tucked himself in together with Kirsty, embracing her in his black hug and cuddling close to his body. He covered her fully while kissing her forehead, blindfolded eyes and gagged mouth. While he caressed her breasts and the collarbone, between breasts and bound lips, he concluded.</p>
<p>-	If only you could stay like this forever, tempting, but then… I couldn’t be able to speak with you or watch your… defiance. <br/>She wriggled in his clutches which made him smile diabolically… oh… tomorrow she will break free from bonds… but the coming night… is waiting for her… again with HIM! There are so many sights to show her! This is just the heavy beginning!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I accept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laura loved these boxes, they amused her, made her feel really simple. It is just how the unimaginable can have control over her. We love to go to the light, to see the gifts and wondrous objects of our good lives, but what is a good life? Is it just a sacrificial lamb before it is slaughtered. The last cry of wanting to live only to become one with HEAVEN! While we are eating its flesh… we are the ones who are doomed, not the poor lamb. It is sacred, it is the sanctuary, and it is the one that is lucky and all the torture and suffering was meant to elevate its own humanity and the very being of harmonious divinity. That is the charm of Light but then, there is another Gate, what is it? We want to explore it and peek, only to forsake our own stupidity, our own serenity and purity. Why is it like that? Why we are attracted so much to other sides, of unseen dark desires and yearnings, or only a few humans, few creatures are because… we are different? And we want to KNOW our humanity. Who knows… what is the true answer. She heard a lot about these Lament Configurations… but No… she will do her own way.<br/>-	You are crazy.<br/>-	No, I am not… Why would I be? Because I want the knowledge of what is forbidden?<br/>-	That is why our God, religion and Church…<br/>-	What? What they have to say… not what they need.<br/>-	They are uncleaned!<br/>-	And we are perfect? We are good believers, astonishing followers, and great moralists?<br/>-	You think we are all fake?<br/>-	What if we are, my dear, Clair? <br/>-	Still, you shouldn’t be doing this!<br/>-	I won’t… but… did you hear about the legends, the urban ones?<br/>-	No, what is it about… does it have something with your plans?<br/>-	Of course… you see… there was that woman… she was taken by those creatures.<br/>-	We all do if we play.<br/>-	No, she was … taken… You see – she got closer – really taken to be with them.<br/>-	Huh? And do what with her and what she is doing there? – Clair backed down. <br/>-	That is what I want to confirm! – Laura is distancing herself from her friend while she is walking with the Lament in her hand. <br/>-	What?!<br/>-	You see, this world and Heaven, it is all boring but… if there is a possibility of being there, without being hurt… you know… it is amazing!<br/>-	You are definitely out of your wits! Do you even hear yourself? You can’t be among them without the price!<br/>-	She is! Why is that!? Why!?<br/>-	Who told you that, anyway!? Filled you with crazy things?<br/>-	I searched and there are many people who know more than we could ever acknowledge, they experienced and they saw!<br/>-	Still alive?<br/>-	Of course! They weren’t directly involved, some of them, were even children when it was happening…<br/>-	I see… but… how do they know about that one?<br/>-	The woman, Kirsty Cotton, she is the only human among them…<br/>-	And it is allowed?<br/>-	As you can see. It is possible.<br/>-	Why?<br/>-	I have some my theories.<br/>-	And they are…<br/>-	You see – she is playing with the box in her hand – he is the High Lord Priest of Hell or Hell Priest… and… I think he has fallen in love.<br/>-	They feel love?! They are beasts!<br/>-	They were humans and everything is augmented, expanded to the climaxes of every human pleasure and pain!<br/>-	Even love?<br/>-	You hear many times how love hurts.<br/>-	Hm, I think I know where you are getting at but still, what does all that have anything with you!?<br/>-	I told you! I would like to meet her, she is my ticket to that world!<br/>-	It is Hell!<br/>-	IT IS EVERYTHING!<br/>-	Okay, okay… so… how do you think to manage it?<br/>Laura placed the box on the table, on one of the drawn circles.<br/>-	You see, there are many birds and one of them… told me how and what. This will succeed in calling upon the very human in there – her eyes of Hell.<br/>-	I don’t want to have anything with this! I am out! – before Clair could do anything, Laura forced the friend to her knees, much stronger and ready to fight.<br/>They are turning and flipping, until Clair didn’t lose her consciousness. <br/>-	My dear friend, I always knew you are going to be of great use to me, now I know how, when and why – she laughed hysterically, then stopped. <br/>-	Oh, well, I am continuing!<br/>She chanted a few words and the portal was already open, sucking up unfortunate Clair into its intestines. She didn’t wait for long and the door was closed.<br/>-	What?! What happened!? – Laura is out of her mind… she wanted it, she craved for it and longed so much. She did everything and… NOTHING?!<br/>-	Who are you!? – that voice, she turned around only to see the most beautiful woman she has ever laid her eyes upon.<br/>-	I demand, who are you!? – Kirsty is out of her mind.<br/>-	I… I…<br/>-	Send me back! Immediately! You know what you have done!? – she grabbed her shoulders.<br/>-	YOU ARE REAL! – Laura hugged her and brought her near only to feel how Kirsty is getting away from her.<br/>-	Back! I am going back!<br/>-	You are finally here, and I don’t believe it – Laura is outraged – and only you could think is… about returning? – she is determined. - I did you a favor… woman!<br/>-	You did nothing! You hear me! This is dangerous! You think I have a choice? No, and so the world doesn’t have!<br/>-	Because of him?<br/>-	Huh?<br/>-	He is your Lord, right, your Prince? Am I now right? – she watched her intensively. <br/>-	You are truly nuts!<br/>-	Oh, such a nice voice and I would love to be YOU!<br/>-	Really? – this dumbstruck Kirsty more than ever.<br/>-	Yes! We can switch places and you can have your life! Your life back! – she reached for her hands only for Kirsty to distance again from her.<br/>-	What year is it? – Kirsty asked confused.<br/>-	2089.<br/>-	What? – she bulged her eyes.<br/>-	Maybe are all dead you have ever known but… a new life is calling, isn’t it? Everything what is mine, will be yours and the other way when we switch.<br/>Kirsty blinked… she didn’t age at all. She is still the same, while time and space went ahead of her. Such a… strange feeling. She looked around and concluded. The world isn’t so much changed but… if the girl is telling the truth and she can see how desperate she is… or maybe… she is more in despair than she thought with all these years in Hell with him. And still to whom she can return? Anyway, she didn’t have anyone… anyway… so… it would be the same, just her but… in a new world.<br/>-	I am taking… if you know how to do it… But… be clever or… he will notice.<br/>-	DEAL! – Laura is overwhelmed. Everything is going according to her plan! And the greatest wish is going to be fulfilled! Finally, after so many sacrifices and torments of living this Earthly life of boredom!<br/>Kirsty was aware that Laura is a bad person. She couldn’t open and summon without a sacrifice. She bit her lip. The way it is… Laura belonged where she is going and she can buy her time until HE doesn’t find out. Very soon, it was all over, with one of the charms and circles… their souls have switched into their other respectable bodies. Laura ravished and enjoyed this new beauty of hers! Kirsty is decisive to go right now because she is aware that Lament will strike. <br/>Without saying goodbye she is goine because Laura is too much indulged into her fantasies. Kirsty left the house, she is going to be back when everything is over. She could see from afar how the lightshow of the box is… activated. She went away while in the room He found himself before her.<br/>-	Wise decision, my dear. Very wise. It seems, you are finally accepting your place, next to me – he clutched her by the back of her neck full of the curls, Laura is in ecstasy! He is holding her head, the world is spinning!<br/>-	Yes, I am yours! – all of a sudden, this shift in her personality made him wary of the change, but for now… he loved it, adored, cherished and waited for it so much and long that it didn’t matter, for now, where all this abrupt confession of clarity came from her tongue.<br/>-	Very well, I accept – they kissed passionately and raw. Laura is like a harpy, the Devil himself!<br/>They disappeared while Kirsty is smiling. Her wish… her wish! She is free! She screamed, laughed, danced and cry! Freedom! </p><p>Little did she know…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Delusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirsty found out everything about her new life. She even had some distant relatives, but overall, yeah, she is alone as she guessed from all those stories from Laura who managed even to sleep with the box, always in her hands… that is how she was obsessed with that toy. She read it from the diary she found in the attic. But, the problem remains… she can’t stay here… So, she did what she had to do. As soon as she maintained her new reality, she abandoned house, closed all the doors and windows, locked and went away. She bought a small apartment in the city, much bigger, where she can blend in never to be found out. There she even succeeded to find a good job. Of course, it is just a bakery, but for her… it was the whole world! She loved it and enjoyed as much as she could. She started to get open and full of joy! She was now Laura, with the whole identity and biography! This kind of freedom she never felt… in ages and she… USED IT TO THE FULLEST! A new customer got in.</p><p>-	Oh, look at all these pastries!<br/>-	Help yourself, sir! They are hot and fresh! Would you like me to prepare some for you?!<br/>-	I want one of each!<br/>-	Right away!<br/>-	Btw… I – he blushed…<br/>-	Yes? – she turned to give him what he ordered.<br/>-	Do you… have someone… I mean… I wanted to ask you out and…</p><p>The dread. She remembered her ex-husband. No, No, and no… She won’t fall for the same trap. No. But then again… the thought came to her head. She is Laura, no Kirsty… she can’t fall for the same bait because… she is Laura… and yet… No, just no. Right now, she wants to be herself and be free, especially from men.</p><p>-	Sorry, sir. I am not interested – she smiled brightly which made him even more uncomfortable. <br/>-	Oh, well. I needed to give a try.<br/>-	Have a best day! – she returned the change.</p><p>Ah, if these happy days will go forever. She sighed. Oh, God. She loved her life. Suddenly, she looked at the watch? Oh, it is time for her to close! The boss said he trusts her and she can manage on her own. He has confirmed, realized and saw for himself that she is one very capable woman. Closing and turning the lights off, she went to the station where she waited for the bus. It appeared very quickly. She thought about going to the metro, using the subway, that way she will get faster… but then again… no… the fear stays the fear. </p><p>She looked at her modernized mobile phone. Kirsty didn’t have many friends, she kept it that way… and never to get much closer because… who knows. She truly hated this about herself… for distancing too much but… but… she is just too afraid and the old fears stay to be the old fears and not wanting to risk too much of being scared all the time… she led a lonely but fulfilled life. For now, anything can change in time. For now… she is just satisfied as she is. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed something. The nostalgic and well known dread filled her to the peak. It was too late, and the man across from her… OPENED THE FUCKING BOX! How didn’t she notice?! </p><p>She stood up, scorched and scalded at the same time. Like a frantic and fanatic maniac, she stomped over the opening. Screams and cries are everywhere, so are blood, chains, hooks and blades. She was face to face with Chatterer and his little minion Torso. She was out of her mind. She did what she had to do because the bus wasn’t stopping and was going with the lunatic circles around and around. She broke the window with her leg and jumped out, her body is bloody and broken, it hurts like Hell, but… with a few bruises. </p><p>She will heal and survive if she manages to escape! She started to run through all this anarchy, the will to live through pushed the boundaries of her flesh and pain. Then, cars and other vehicles started to hit the bus making all sorts of dents and there is now the whole ruckus, disturbances and commotion all over the place. Finally, with people and demons in it, the driver managed to crash in the pole, killing all of them because the fire caught up. In the meantime she is running and fleeing! No, no, this is not happening! No, no! She is turning around hectically and feverishly. </p><p>No one is following. Thank God! She was fast and Chatterer, what she learned about him as he was always by her side with his Torso like many others but… he was there most of the time… protecting and taking care of her… mostly guarding her not to run away or to restrain her when it is necessary, is slow. He is all muscles but slow. Only if you are used to seeing such things, which they all use purposely to devastate and demoralize you at first… you can act and if you urge your body on time, you escape. This is what happened to her. She held her chest, catching the breath full of sweat and cold shudders of warm air that is coming from her mouth. She heard the steps. Someone is coming. At that second, she went inside her flat. Locked and closed. Essentially, she is trembling and with the temperature, heating her body. Waiting and waiting. All the lights are on. In that sitting position, in her kitchen, with the knife in her hand, she waited and waited. She recalled all she had to do… to survive. Having the strength because… she really hated all those bitches who mocked and degraded her… her fucking husband and his friend… </p><p>They are all so DISGUSTING! She is no better, no better but at least… with Laura… she has a chance of going to Heaven like she was always destined. She hopes God will forgive her. After everything, suffering and painful torture of torments, the taunting laugh… it must… right? She flinched. Morning. It is morning! She endured! She made it! Sunshine! Oh, what a beautiful sight! Warm! She closed and opened her eyes. Once again… she survived! Oh… Thank Dear God! Thank you God! She must go to the Church to light a candle for everyone who died, for those poor souls and to thank God… then… she changed her mind. Better to do that in this place. Yeah, a better idea. And better to wash and take care of herself. She relaxed, everything is going out of her and so tired and… distressed and overwhelmed. </p><p>__________________________</p><p>Outside of her flat, hidden from the view, the Cenobite is…    waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Knowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many signs. He was aware, he felt and he yearned. And yet, he didn’t stop… He waited and waited. For his opportunity. While Laura was enjoying the darkest secrets of her blackest heart. The melody and symphony of burning and torturing souls full of blood, pain and pleasure. Hanging or getting cut, killed and psychologically tormented, only to be suffocated or drowned in the end. And the cycle is repeated and just going on and on with crucified bodies and hanging limbs all over the place of the labyrinth, the walls of the maze and the hidden gardens of darkness  and yet… what perplexed her was the notion, the issue. She turned to him, finally gathering the strength and spirit of valor. He was next to her, watching intently at the graveyard of unbecoming souls. Lost and forever in his grasp, in his captivity. He feels so powerful when he gets the most grotesque and twisted of all.<br/>-	You wish to ask me something?<br/>-	I heard, my dear Master… - he lifted the eyebrow at this only to reinstate his composure.<br/>-	I will oblige if it is your wish, my dear – he observed her from the corner of his eye.<br/>-	Why don’t we… do.. things… you know and… this is some other Mansion… why… why don’t you lead me to our home?<br/>-	Home?<br/>-	Yes, they told me about the castle and other details.<br/>-	You long for my touch?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	And for my dwellings?<br/>-	Yes!<br/>-	My own… bed… - it was exhilarating, the way he talked. She almost fainted from thrill of her lusting senses. <br/>-	Everything here is your territory and domain, but I want something… private.<br/>-	Like it was before?<br/>-	Yes, oh, I know how I behaved, but I learned my lesson! I – she came to him, pressing hands on his hardened chest – changed.<br/>-	You did – his eyes are fathomless pools of blackness. <br/>-	And… I wanted for you to enjoy your wife… - she smiled darkly. <br/>-	Is this what you think you are to me?<br/>She blinked. Suddenly, she lost her composed behavior, the ecstatic suspense. She made a gap between them.<br/>-	Don’t tell me I am your slave?<br/>-	No, you are not.<br/>-	Then… whore?<br/>-	No.<br/>-	Maybe… just a lover? Oh, I know… Consort!<br/>-	No. There is no such thing.<br/>-	Then…<br/>-	You are simply my everything. My concubine. My woman. My Lady – he bent over to the level of her eyes. – And I am your Master and Lord.<br/>-	Ah, okay then.<br/>Now it was his turn to smile dubiously while straightened himself up. <br/>-	Kirsty.<br/>-	Yes? – she urged him because she was startled. <br/>-	Say my name.<br/>-	Huh?<br/>-	You see, she never says Master or anything of such things. <br/>Her eyes are widened from despair.<br/>-	All those years and she is not completely broken by me but she learned to accept me, feel me, smell me, the sense of being safe next to me, even in her own way to love me and care. And yet, I have never wanted to take her soul but to be given to me by herself and only then to be shaped by my own visions of her, but never… never to take her will because her spirit is only hears but mine to possess and own. This is what makes her what she is and I would never take that from her because then… it wouldn’t be her. <br/>Laura stepped back, knowing… that he knew… all the time.<br/>-	And yet, you dared to mock my intelligence and my own comprehension of reality? – he is so fucking calm and collected.<br/>-	No, never… I… but… I don’t understand – she has tears in her eyes. – I did everything!<br/>-	It means only to you, not to me.<br/>-	You mean, you deliberately let her go!?<br/>-	No, I just let her explore a little of her freedom before I take her again.<br/>-	What?! How!?<br/>-	I have my means – a dark smile.<br/>-	And, what about me?!<br/>-	For now – he circled around her – I can’t do anything because I don’t want to hurt her body… but… when the time comes.<br/>-	No! No! Please! – she fell on her knees lost in her own Hell.<br/>-	Angelique? You are here?<br/>-	I always was, My Priest – she looked at the sobbing and poor creature.<br/>-	Take her to the dungeons, chain her. She is in waiting. <br/>-	What will you do to her, once… you get her back?<br/>-	I will – he looked at Laura’s tearful face, stricken by bottomless hopelessness – give her to her new Master, he will adore her. He was patient all this time and it did good to him. She is perfect!<br/>-	NOOO, NOO, please, don’t let them drag me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – her screams are gagged while she is taken away by other Cenobites.<br/>-	Don’t worry. I will take good care of her.<br/>-	I know.<br/>-	But still, I need to ask – Angelique was intrigued.<br/>-	Be quick.<br/>-	How does she address you?<br/>His whole countenance is changed, it gave him… almost… a serene look.<br/>-	When there are others, she calls me, Priest, when we are alone… Elliot. <br/>He turned away only to leave a shocked demon behind himself. Now, it is time for Kirsty to come back home. Go back to HIM! In his hands and arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so freezing. Snow everywhere. The most tiresome was the night, or better to say, when the dark and cold weather is approaching, it seems night, the very season of forecast, knows exactly how to make it even more atmospheric by falling very early while sunlight comes lately. Nevertheless, Kirsty loved, truly adored, winter and all its wonders. Yes, snow and snowflakes can make it harder for everyone but still, it is so beautiful to see all white and the rain of crystal stars. That is why she enjoyed it so much. You can’t go on and see all these things in Hell where is all colorful but depressing because there is hardly any pure white color that doesn’t represent hypocrisy and some hidden agenda. Here, in this world, it is just pristine and pure snow. She also was in love with touching snow, making balls and even Snowmen. She remembered her father. It is like the picture of what happened so many years ago… went back to her again. Him and her, like a small child, playing together in the snow, laughing and just… be with each other. Then they would come into the house where the gorgeous supper, with a rich smell and delicious food, was prepared by her mother. Suddenly, she felt throbbing inside her chest. </p>
<p>She clenched the place. People were passing, not giving any regard to her stupor. It was pain and yet… something else… spiritual, psychological, emotional and mental. She WANTED to scream! SHE HATED THEM SO MUCH! THEY TOOK THE PRECIOUS MAN FROM HER! She had to become the beast because such creatures really deserved… really… really to die. She closed her eyes. Down, on the street, she had to stabilize herself. She reached some stairs and sat down. So cold, but she had to… take a deep breath. Everyone was in such a hurry. Why is everyone so busy? She could collapse and no one would even notice? Yet, the pain came more from the feeling of emptiness and deep sorrow, and yet… there was something else. Kirsty massaged the spot, letting her head to limp, just easy the tension. Remembering the words, he is in his own hell… unreachable. He never said it wasn’t for her, just for him. Which means… he loved to lure her and put her into agony… just to get her. Have her. And still this is the very hope that kept her alive and in faith. She knows… her parents are there, in Heaven, waiting for her. </p>
<p>She just doesn’t know how to get there. Suicide is not the option, it is sinful, which means… HIM again. If she is killed, Him again. If it is naturally or sickness, Him again. Even if her crimes and deeds had justification, still she made sins… that can’t be washed. Only thinking selfishly about herself… will only lead her to Him again. That is why she even can’t concentrate on anything else… even to help anyone, really help. Not because she wants to save herself, but REALLY AND TRULY HELP. When did she forget that measure of herself? She sighed. So cold, she hoped that she won’t get even sicker due to her nasty red nose and black circles under her eyes. She stood up, fastening, tightening her coat and scarf around herself. Someone would even ask, why does she struggle so much? Well, this life is better than… Hell. The throbbing was now consistent. She took a cab, rushing to the hospital. Entering there, she was sitting, enjoying the warmth. When her name was called, she barely could stand up but still she did. When everything was over, the female doctor said to her:</p>
<p>-	We gave you the shot. It is going to last for three days. <br/>-	What? It was for what?<br/>-	Mild heart stroke.</p>
<p>Kirsty looked at her like she was a ghost. Laura had heart problems, her body did… for how long. Did it happen recently or… she didn’t tell her on purpose without leaving any trace? Oh, what a vile woman.</p>
<p>-	For some time, why didn’t you take the medicine?<br/>Well, she didn’t even know she had heart problems, or Laura better to say. <br/>-	I – she had to lie – thought how I could without it. <br/>-	My dear, you need the transplantation. Your name is on the waiting list, what are you talking about?</p>
<p>She almost cried, nothing in this world is for free. She bit her lip for a second, not knowing what to say anymore. Putting her head down, while tears are swelling. The revelation made her sick in the stomach. The doctor sighed. Who knows what is happening with this woman that is why she didn’t push it. She took a white paper and started asking questions while writing the anwers down.</p>
<p>-	You are single?<br/>-	Yes – she barely spoke, automatically, fighting the crying. <br/>-	House?<br/>-	My flat.<br/>-	Family?<br/>-	No one.<br/>-	Friends? – the woman watched at her closely.<br/>-	No. <br/>-	Job?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	Then, can you pay?<br/>-	Huh? – Kirsty now was fully pale, pay what?<br/>-	I have the insurance.<br/>-	No, you don’t. I see in the computer, there is no money on the account and there are no payments. </p>
<p>She gaped. With the identity of Kirsty, on her name, she was ensured. But… that woman… deliberately… made her life a living Hell on the Earth, why… why was she so… cruel to her?! Why!? Not only there is no ticket to Heaven that she can buy… but it seems… her life is totally shortened. She wanted to scream and cry out again and again, and run and she just sat there, the mouth closed in a thin line. She watched at the doctor with the eyes of a true horror. </p>
<p>-	I see the situation. Don’t worry. I will prescribe your medicine for three months, after that, you have to come for more, for anything else, you have to wait… but… regarding all this information, I will see that you are one of the many priorities. Is that okay?<br/>-	Okay – she answered bluntly, taking the prescriptions.</p>
<p>She bought the very expensive medication and wandered to her home. She was utterly lost in her thoughts and the sense of hopelessness. There are no rays of hope for her. She is doomed. All of a sudden, she heard a man’s crying, down… on his knees. He cursed his destiny and seemed to be very icy. Oh, what the Hell… she doesn’t have much of her life left to live anyway. She accepted at that moment, that … she is going to Hell, back to Him. At least, before she dies… she wants TO BE OF HELP. When she is dying… she wants to go feeling, knowing and smiling for even that one human good deed, the sacrificial and noble act of hers full of sympathy. </p>
<p>-	Sir, are you alright? – she put a serene smile on her face, the face… that could tell the horrors behind the wall.<br/>-	Ah, suffering… I have no money! I am homeless now!<br/>-	Would you like to come to my place?<br/>-	What? – stammering. – Is this even possible? For a complete stranger?!<br/>-	And what are you going to do, rape me? Get up, we are going home.<br/>He looked at her like she was an angel while she was barely an angel. She was… she was… SHE WAS AN EVIL CUNT!<br/>-	You can get up, let me help you.<br/>-	Ah, okay… okay… I am holding onto you. I am so sorry, I am a man and…<br/>-	Hold!<br/>-	I am fine.<br/>-	No, you are not, you are freezing. Wait – she took her coat off and put it on him.<br/>-	Now you are cold!<br/>-	I will survive, it is not that far.</p>
<p>Grudgingly and trudging, they arrived, he thanked her like she was GOD. Oh, if he only knew… Inside the warm flat, tidy and clean, he could only mesmerize the whole settled and quiet life of hers. She entered the kitchen, already making a meal for both of them. She smiled at him while he returned the smile wanting to help. No, she ordered for him to rest, it will be over soon. He could only observe and admire her silently in her casual clothes. Looking around, he noticed.</p>
<p>-	No pets?<br/>-	Ah, I want to but… to leave anyone behind for so many hours…<br/>-	Yeah, I understand you...<br/>-	And I don’t want to give them to anyone to look after them for me.<br/>-	I see, but you look like a person who feeds strays.<br/>-	That is right - she smiled brightly at him while he again returned the smile.<br/>Suddenly, it appeared for one… crazy moment… that she… knows him, he is reminding her of someone. While they were eating, she asked.<br/>-	What’s your name?<br/>-	My name?<br/>-	Yes.</p>
<p>He finished the final bite while drinking and looking at her intently. She was already finished. He placed the cup down.<br/>-	You know… the box wasn’t destroyed in the fire, it is still open, Kirsty.</p>
<p>She never said her name to him, and the box… where the fuck that came from. She sat there, watching at him like the revelations of God. In front of her, was transformed the Hell Priest. </p>
<p>-	Elliot – she whispered, fully speechless now. <br/>-	My dear – he observed around again, then looked at her – this is nice but… mine is much warmer, don’t you think?<br/>It was so surreal to watch Pinhead inside anyone’s flat… acting so casually. Manners, she should have known while he ate. </p>
<p>-	When did you find out?<br/>-	Oh, Kirsty. I knew that second.<br/>She swallowed hard. Laura is pinched. He let them dream and now… it is all shattered. She remained stoic. </p>
<p>-	It also seems you are sick in this body.<br/>-	How was the cooking? – she changed the subject. <br/>-	You know how I adore your meals when you have the will to do it. There is no point of always complementing you. I ate all.<br/>-	And tell me… then… when will you leave me alone?<br/>-	That is going to happen. Never. </p>
<p>Sensing… Chatterer, together with Torso and Wire Twins… behind her back… she went frozen. Her eyes like glass while the Hell Priest took the last sip before proceeding of getting back what belongs to him, never leaving her eyes alone ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirsty was aware, more sane than ever while feeling those beings behind her. Observing the Hell Priest, hearing that deep and fleshy voice… she could only hope for some sense of mercy from him. Then, Torso, she felt him at her flanks and calves. Whimpering, the strong hand of Chatterer is on her shoulder, massaging it gently. At the same time, Ultra feminine wire twins were all over her body, touching and licking her. She didn’t notice but she… she moaned. The sigh escaped her lips which made the Priest to smile at her. Oh, he knew what she delighted and what she loved. The Hell Priest stood up from his chair, coming before her. He was holding a small package of the cloth in his hand.</p><p>-	Open your mouth.</p><p>She did. Feeling the fingers inside her cavern, Chatterer pushed even further the gag, to make it more agonizing and pleasurable for her, it was more steady and secured. Then, the strip of duct tape appeared on her lips… completely binding her voice. The Hell Priest kneeled in front of her, cuddling and pressing her bound lips, only to finally start to kiss her on the covered mouth. She closed her eyes, utterly in their hands and surreal world of darkness of pain and the pleasure. He is licking, even biting. She found herself thrown over the shoulder only to be put on the bed. She is moaning while she is undressed. The spectators are watching and lusting, enjoying, relishing the sights of her new body. Pushing apart her legs, he tied all her limbs, leaving her naked and vulnerable. </p><p>On top of her, he continued to ravish the new discoveries of her new flesh. Chatterer is on the bed too, massaging her feet while Wire Twins are putting her head inside their pussies, she doesn’t sense anything else, just the pleasure. Her head is drawn out only to be put, the upper half, inside other vagina, blocking her view. The other wire twin sucked her breast while Torso found the other one to play with and suck. In all these moments, The Hell Priest is entering her, penetrating and piercing. She is covered in grime and slime of theirs fluids. Abruptly, she is on her stomach, he is now from behind in her while others are resting, and just watching. Soon, her mouth is uncovered to be ravaged by his tongue and lips, pushing and covering her ultimately. Again, she felt that the gag is back in her but only tied with some scarf. She opened her glassy eyes.</p><p>-	Tell me you don’t like this – he sneered, acknowledging she is not able to talk only to howl through it.<br/>Feeling on fire, an icy storm.</p><p>-	Tell me… you don’t want me to finish – he touched her puckered holes.<br/>Kirsty is losing herself in a sudden sharp pain, his hand is in her.<br/>-	Tell me, you don’t love this.</p><p>He slid from her, only to be replaced by Wire Twins that used the artificial long limb to put it inside her, then outside… irritating her. After them, Torso set the whole body between her thighs. She hysterically screamed while they were happy seeing this view. <br/>Chatterer was the last one, he was brutal in domineering her. Pushed and pushed, the Hell Priest caressed her sweaty forehead.</p><p>-	Tell us, Kirsty, you don’t want us. Tell us.</p><p>She is crying out of sheer ecstasy, she is on her belly again, feeling the raw penis inside her, she is falling apart, torn apart. Then, out of nowhere, the female cenobite appeared. Kirsty widened her eyes, she is bringing the thing in her hand.</p><p>-	Hello Kirsty, you were a very naughty, as usual… we are here… to teach you a lesson.</p><p>The thing in the hand was the carving knife. The female cenobite proceeded as her Master commanded, commencing to cut Kirsty on her back because Chatterer was off her. Her fluids and liquids are running away from her. She… didn’t climax! No climaxed orgasm! Oh… GOD! It hurts!!! Through the gag she wanted to say something.</p><p>-	Let me help you – with a smug face, he uncovered her mouth.<br/>-	Please! No, don’t scar me! It hurts! Please! Don’t expose me like this! MERCY!<br/>-	You know what you have to do.<br/>-	Please!<br/>-	YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO, YOU INSOLENT CHILD! – he is hovering above her.<br/>-	I AM FUCKING YOURS! I BELONG TO YOU! PLEASEEEEEEE! TELL THEM TO STOP!<br/>-	LOUDER!<br/>-	YOU OWN ME! POSSESS ME! YOU ARE MY MASTER AND HUSBAND! I AM YOUR LADY!<br/>-	Not enough – he is all above her with the mighty resonance. The reverberate sound is unbearable. <br/>-	I WANT TO COME! PLEASE! TAKE ME! TAKE!<br/>-	Move – he ordered and it was done.</p><p>With the sharp indulge of his pride, she screamed her soul out! Exhausted and breathing heavily, all in sweat, she was hugged and brought to his chest. She is free from her binds and coddled in his arms while others are around them, waiting for the sign. He kissed her cheek.</p><p>-	I have one more request of you, before you take me back – she is broken. <br/>-	Yes, Kirsty? – with such passion, overpowering domination to dominate, rule, control and conquer. Blood is in his tongue.<br/>-	I want to take a walk, one last time, somewhere… with your human side.</p><p>He digested this request. <br/>-	In my dominion, you are to have your own body back without question. You will be imprisoned and disciplined, I will do as I please with you for all this time you were out my reach and sight if I please your request. Only then, I will forgive you.</p><p>She sighed for granting, she expected as much.</p><p>-	What about Laura?<br/>-	She will be in bondage boiled, burned, skinned, cut, butchered, hanged and consumed alive, given to Leviathan. </p><p>The burning sensation in her eyes, made her truly sorry for her.<br/>-	You feel sorry for someone who put your through so much? She deserved it.<br/>-	Please – she caught his hand, clutching it, without expecting it… he welcomed the gesture. It is a rare opportunity coming from her.<br/>-	You are aware she did the same to many other creatures, even humans? To satisfy her appetites and made many sacrifices to get what she wants.<br/>Kirsty looked at Pinhead, thinking of him as a maniac. She is not believing…</p><p>-	My dear, never underestimate humans. They are the most evil creation, especially the ones whose fantasies are similar to the most primitive and barbaric roots of evil. They even take pleasure in suffering and torturing, even laugh and smile. Oh, Kirsty, you have no idea, my child. They all are going to suffer the same faith while being completely lucid and conscious, until the last second of their awareness. You know what else – he whispered – it is going to last for eternity, recreating every single moment for every lost lamb of their evilness – he straightened up in the bed. - And, my question is… do you want to participate or just watch? – he looked at her with the fire in his irises. </p><p>-	Neither – she is numb. <br/>He smiled, almost gently.</p><p>-	Very well. Where do you want to go?<br/>-	First, I need to wash myself and… dress.<br/>-	Together. I will take care of you. You are safe with me – he is in his human form for now while other Cenobites already left them alone.</p><p>She put the hand on his face. Elliot. What the terror is behind his skin. Lurking and ominously threatening the whole realm of the universe. How she never felt his pins?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chance and Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was dressed in the modern version of his uniform, with the rank and titles on it. He held himself high with dignity. How is it possible that he is, after all, one of the Lords of Hell? What did he see or survive, craved or chased, even captured, killed or sacrificed? Looking at him, how nobly he is striding among mortals in the human world, she thought… he was the man of her dreams. Something or someone she always wanted but beneath him… is darkness. She looked away while she had her arm beneath his, gently squeezing his side. Kirsty dreamed that she could walk among people with such a man beside her… She dreamed, she screamed to get her destiny with such  a man… but… not this… not this lustful carnal and voluptuous cravings. She… just… wanted a normal man with his flaws and virtues, she got more than she hoped for. The thing is… he truly showed and fulfilled her with sights and irresistible, untiring, without a trace of ever be drained, sexuality mixed with sensual aspirations. Bloody pleasures. </p>
<p>-	Looking around the human world… you see all the layers of them – he said in his human voice, he turned to her, she observed him.</p>
<p>-	You know why I chose you?<br/>She waved her head.<br/>-	You have unusual beauty. <br/>-	Me?<br/>-	No makeup.<br/>-	I – she didn’t know what to say about it but still she said – always had problems… acnes and pimples… when I stopped using powder… it was gone.</p>
<p>-	And yet, you always felt inferior to Julia – raised the eyebrow.<br/>-	She is desirable and attractive, what men want and expect for a woman to be – she looked down.<br/>-	Look at me – she obeyed. <br/>-	You are aware how ugly she is under her skin?<br/>-	We all are.<br/>-	No. She is ugly.<br/>-	And I am beautiful?<br/>-	You have no idea.<br/>-	But, I always thought you liked the spirit inside me?<br/>-	That is your spirit that makes you so damn elusive to me even when you are next to me.<br/>-	Then, I can now have the intercourse with someone and what would you say?<br/>-	Hm – he smirked – what do you have in mind?<br/>-	I… I wouldn’t ever do that because… I am not into it… and sins and… but… you are not jealous?<br/>-	I am possessive, and as long as you know your place, you know that you are mine… I could care less.</p>
<p>This is was she couldn’t figure it out. Does it mean, he can share when she is branded or… he just have the high tolerance?<br/>-	Kirsty, flesh is flesh, just flesh, the soul is what matters. Why do you think I hunt for souls? Once you own a soul… flesh is unimportant. It is just the clothes that makes you seem like a human. That is why I say, as long as you, as my own lamb, know that you have to come back to your shepherd, then everything is alright. I am not bound by your petty laws of attraction or morals. </p>
<p>Kirsty felt dread. The Hell Priest is invincible in his bending boundaries and crossing the borders of human realms. Beyond the reach of God. </p>
<p>-	Then, why is… this submissive and dominant roles so… important to you? Why can’t we be equal or the same?<br/>He looked at her strangely, then again he is himself.<br/>-	You truly think such things exist? It is an illusion. <br/>-	No, it is not!<br/>-	Then, are you really prepared – he stood in front of her, holding her hands – to give up everything just to have nothing?<br/>-	You have everything, why would you be so different? Why can’t someone else do… what you did!?<br/>-	That is because… there is no such thing… as equality. Only if you are resigned to be torn in ways you could only dream, then… you can achieve what I had… and even then… it wouldn’t be the same. </p>
<p>Kirsty was disappointed, she wanted to go away from him, but he held her hands in a threatening way.<br/>-	Relax, I just want to see the window shop.<br/>-	We have to go. Enough of games, Kirsty.<br/>-	Elliot! – she was overbearing. He had to roll his eyes in a frustrating manner. See, he is the leader and yet… he listens to her. Doesn’t she realize anything?</p>
<p>In the small alley she was admiring at what he bought for her or better to say… what she ordered from him. At least, money… was never a problem.<br/>-	I love it! The bracelet is beautiful!<br/>-	I have more and much more exquisite in my domain. And yet, you could ask for anything.<br/>-	Nah, I love this one! To remember my lost freedom and my old life in this world.<br/>Pathetic. Doesn’t she get it? This world is all an illusion!<br/>-	I know that look of yours and yes, I love this illusion. I don’t care if it is a deception! As a matter of fact, I could care less.<br/>-	Let’s dance.<br/>-	What?<br/>-	Dance and silence.</p>
<p>Kirsty never expected this to happen and… he was so graceful. She smiled while she is in his arms. Oh, he knows to be romantic in a weird way. The music was loud, coming from the restaurant, that is why he took the chance to grant her wish and satisfy dreams of desires. </p>
<p>At that moment, firearms were opened on them. She couldn’t comprehend what is happening, Elliot was already transformed and ready to shield her, protect and fight. With his chains breaching and hooks catching, he defended her and fought them at the same time and they just continued to shoot while other people are in anarchic cries and shouts of fear. Running away and moving aside. The Cenobites are ready to jump in, watching from the shadows but the Boss didn’t give them any signal so they waited for the cue. </p>
<p>Everything is falling apart, because there are bombs and tear gases that didn’t reach. Kirsty is calm, she knows that no harm will come to her and yet… in that very second while he is busy… SHE RUNS! He noticed immediately her escape but was overwhelmed by many sides and she just sprinted between those people who didn’t care who she was, just another victim of Pinhead. That is why they let her pass. In that moment, the Cenobites joined their Master who started to go after her but not before ordered to catch the prisoners for interrogation. People didn’t know how the Hell broke on their streets but everything became lunatic and many forces of law are entwined and… you didn’t know who shoots and who kills whom anymore! Kirsty went downstairs in the metro. Panic is rising. </p>
<p>She is looking back. He isn’t there. She leapt into some shortcuts, not knowing where she is going… relying only on her intuition. There, she found some hole, hiding herself in there, waiting. Harshly  and heavy breathing… touching the jacket. Checking. Okay, she had her wallet with money and ID, and her medicine, and some other stuff in her pockets. Good. You have to always be prepared. Then she decided to steady herself in this gloomy and wet surroundings. Hairs are all up. He is here… looking for her. Oh, no. He is going to the place she is… Did he already feel her? Suddenly, she felt the hand gagging her. Whispers. </p>
<p>-	Be silent, I only want to help. I am with those guys. I managed to escape.<br/>-	What? Already over? – she managed to whisper back.<br/>-	I am John – said with exasperation. – Unfortunately, these guys are beasts!<br/>-	You are some organization who fights them?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	How did you recognize him?<br/>-	We have our ways.<br/>-	Be quiet! He will find us!<br/>-	No, he will not, this place is specifically soundproof. We made it. You are lucky.<br/>-	Really?<br/>-	Still, don’t raise your voice. We have to move on.<br/>-	Where? <br/>-	Trust me, there are paths. Come!</p>
<p>She threw one last look at Him. Mad and disappointed for allowing her to escape his grasp once again. He will never… never stop and give up on her. She had her chance to comply and submit. Now the games and deals are over! Kirsty followed the man through the hidden and mystic tunnels.</p>
<p>-	Who are you, btw? Why were you with him? You are aware who he was? You are not a victim?<br/>-	Kirsty. I am – awkward feeling – his. <br/>-	Oh, I see. So, even he wants to have someone just for himself? – John wasn’t too much shocked.<br/>-	By the look, you searched and know too much.<br/>-	Oh Boy… when I show you.<br/>-	What about the rest of them?<br/>-	We made an oath. Once you are caught… you kill yourself.</p>
<p>This is what happened. The Cenobites tried to stop them when they approached but they were faster because in the mouths, they had the tablets, between teeth and tongue, biting on it… they dropped dead. Out of reach. Which made The Hell Priest furious to the point of maddening. Retreating, they left the chaos behind them to be cleaned. In the shadows of the night. </p>
<p>-	Where are you taking me?<br/>-	In our den, there are many of us.<br/>-	You really think you can win against them?<br/>-	We can’t just wait and allow them to roam like they used to do.</p>
<p>She sighed. So, just another… lost attempt to face something… that even God isn’t ready to confront.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Heaven and Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes you have a feeling, your own instinct betraying you. Not because you didn’t listen to it but you knew nothing of understanding the basics of how some things work. The fact is that even if you knew… it could be even worse and then you are at the beginning of the perpetual circle full of misconceptions, mistakes and horrible sins. Why is it like that? Why? Why is always better the first path, no matter how wrong it was, it is much better than the second or third? Why does it have to be so fucking, really fucking HARD, before it gets easy? The darkest light is in the sunrise and then you get the glorious sunshine of everlasting scarlet silver sunlight filled with hopes and dreams. Waking up, Kirsty looked at her surroundings. Neat and simple. Getting up, she found how John is discussing something with other people in the room.</p><p>-	You think, if we destroy all the boxes, they will disappear?<br/>-	We will close the door to Hell?<br/>-	What if there are many more than of those which were made by your ancestor?<br/>-	No, they are unique. No one could make them or even replicate no matter what year is. And yes… when we get rid of them all, that’s it.<br/>-	But, there could be lifetimes before we succeed.<br/>-	Someone else is going to continue where we stopped.<br/>-	And what about the money and necessities?<br/>-	Don’t worry. My bank is full of what we need.<br/>-	Hm, you are surely rich, John – he winced at such words of grudge. <br/>-	Maybe you will grow tired of our lifelong mission and settle down.<br/>-	Never. It is on my blood, on my hands. My burden. <br/>-	As long as you don’t give up, we won’t either.<br/>-	At least, we will know what we were giving up and what we sacrificed in return.<br/>-	But, what about her? Who is she anyway?<br/>-	She is very suspicious.<br/>-	How is that?<br/>-	Haven’t you noticed, John? I sense it is not her original body. She is just a soul. A good one.<br/>-	WHAT!? Good? How is that even possible? She is then a Heaven type! – John was astonished. <br/>-	True, they never take the clean ones.<br/>-	Then… what is this all about?!<br/>-	She told me she is his and I understood she is a sinful woman and he liked it. Took her for himself. Keep her as his. Because she is similar to him or something like that. They have similarities and in common… and yet… you tell me, nothing of it is true?<br/>-	Nope, my darling – Olga concluded – she is pure. Of course, I sense and feel her other sins but she was forced to save herself for something she was forcefully pushed into. </p><p>-	It doesn’t excuse her but it explains many things. The Hell Priest wanted to color her with many shades so her doom in Hell would be more appropriate and secured… but she always slips through his grasp. After all, you can’t make someone a villain if that person never had a precondition to become one of it. She is a pure and good soul. I know it, brutally shaken, taken and forcibly implied to do horrible biddings because of others. She only wanted to protect her family and her soul. From Him. That is her predisposition, unfortunately. </p><p>-	What do you mean, Olga? – John requested, while people around them listened carefully. <br/>-	It was love at first sight. He loves her, that is why the rules are changed or the best way to explaine it… is that the laws and principles don’t include but exclude her. Don’t imply. <br/>People couldn’t believe it and Kirsty continued to eavesdrop. She bit her lip. Oh, finally, someone understands her. The sense of relief washed over her and she could only listen their conversation.<br/>-	Then we are fucked.<br/>-	Why?<br/>-	Why!? She is a bombshell! He is probably now looking and destroying everything just to get her back! We must… we…<br/>-	She is then the perfect bait for him! We don’t know how she ended up like this but it doesn’t matter. She is perfect! The sign of God for our holy mission!</p><p>Kirsty shrank, slid leaning on the wall. No, please, no. She is so tired. They came to that fucking conclusion!? The best thing they could get is… just to be monsters as Cenobites are? Yeah… for the greater good. It was always for the greater good. Just how many were fucked up for that greater good… under the veil of vanity and goodness! She finally thought… she found her refuge and she could be of help, but no… she is not safe… anywhere, nor she can ever trust anyone! She must escape! Oh, but where! She… can run and run but… she is surrounded. She has no way out. On one side is Him, on this side are them and… she is in the fucking middle! Maybe, just to give up. Return to him. </p><p>Maybe… if she comes on her own… he won’t be so angry… right? He will show her mercy, right? Oh, either way… she is fucked. Mentally and physically. She is woman who can compliment and praise herself because Elliot is the one who deems it unnecessary. Already because he demands and claims everything of her, is enough evidence of his bloodlust and cravings for her flesh and soul. He loves and adores everything about her… what she thinks or does… he doesn’t have anything to prove anymore to her. He put a mark on her and the box will follow her wherever she is, the curse of Him that will bring her back to his side always and always. Forever. They argue. John is unrelenting. He wants to protect her, but he can’t. No one can. Well, Kirsty. It is time for you to find Pinhead. Go back to him. Return to him and his side. She sneaked out before they found out she is gone. Remembering where is where, she found her way out. Before they noticed, she was already out of reach. Somehow, John felt relieved. </p><p>After all, she was just another burden he didn’t want to take in. She wandered the streets, deciding to go back to her flat. Maybe she still has a chance to go somewhere else? She sighed. The box is opened. It doesn’t matter. She can go around, and close it, destroy it, somewhere there will be always another opened box and their chance of getting her back to him if he doesn’t do it himself already. She is so hungry. Before she goes back, she can order something. She ate and drank quietly. When she was finished, she went out, only to discover how the Sun is rising. Oh, so beautiful, what was the last time she enjoyed it? Can go to a beach? Why not, she will relax and then go home.</p><p>In the meantime…<br/>-	Say it, confess. WHERE IS SHE? – Pinhead held all of them inside of his cage of chains, blades, hooks and cutting edges. The Cenobites are around them, waiting for the next command.<br/>-	I told you, she went away – John felt miserable. This was… their Judgment.<br/>-	What? You tell me, a toymaker descendant, you let her go? Alone!?  <br/>-	She can take care of herself.<br/>-	She has heart problems, you didn’t know that, did you? You never even bothered to ask or even annoy yourself with just one mortal woman. Why? She is irrelevant and your choices are made of God’s will!? Oh, no, you are all making some poor misunderstandings of how you do a good thing for the world, do a favor. But only you lead it to its utter destruction! – The Hell Priest got closer to John. – Don’t be deceived. </p><p>Such an ominous and intimidating approach. John saw Heaven. All is over. They are dead. Ripped apart. The Female Cenobite leant on the sacrificial, crimson rosy wall.<br/>-	Where to find her?<br/>-	If she dies, there is a possibility of her soul going to Limbo, where she will be cleansed and sent to Heaven. I can’t allow it! Ever!<br/>-	And… if that happens?<br/>-	Then – he said his most spiteful, sadistic, venomous and vehement statement of all times – I will bring Hell straight to Heaven!</p><p>The Cenobites or even Lucifer… didn’t have a clue… just how much this man… was the real Devil. It is not a shock why humans are considered as one of the most dangerous kinds of the Universe. With his human soul part, with that side inside him, with memories and the mortal life, The Hell Priest became the Unstoppable and the Most Fearsome existence of the realms of time and space.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Am I everything you ever desired and wanted? He caught her neck from the front, waist is circled with his full and devil’s hands. Fondle gently her back and cheeks. She listens to his hard, heavy intakes of breathing. She never sufficiently understood what she was doing. I want to make you a baby, Kirsty. I am in love with you. Make love to me, I want with you. Our child. Flinching, she woke up in sweat and dried tears. Where is she? She has fallen asleep at the beach. She needs to call her boss about quitting the job. She found the booth with a telephone. Put a coin and called. She left her mobile, she never truly even liked those phones. </p>
<p>-	Hello?<br/>-	Boss, it’s me.<br/>-	Kirsty, is that you!? Where are you!? Not coming to work and not answering or calling, anything!<br/>-	I am so sorry. That is why I called you to say I quit.<br/>-	What? Why?! If you have some problem, we will figure it out!<br/>-	No, Boss. I am sorry, so sorry.<br/>-	Oh, dear. All right. But if you change your mind… you are always welcome and there will always be a place for you!<br/>-	Thank you so much – she fought tears that swelled her eyelids.</p>
<p>Putting the phone back, she sighed. Okay. That was finished. She is going back to her flat to get some things and then she has to find Elliot. Hm, a strange feeling. She is so fucking calm. When she was running, she was always scared and afraid to the point of fainting and now… the tables are turned. Now she is the one who wants to find him! Better that way, on her own, with her feet, maybe… she would appease his anger. Maybe. May…be. At least, it is a better chance than him finding her first. Okay… hm. It is interesting. She is so professional and skillful how to get away and now… she needs the find the very person she was always moving afar from his reach. It struck her. </p>
<p>Her flat is very, but very… far away. She needs a subway. She went underground and there waited for the bus to come, it will take her to her flat. Meanwhile, she is able to think of how to find him or reaching him. Maybe… to leave some signs? Something he will recognize and he will seek her out, himself? Or just to come back to him all on her own. Alone. But, the question remains… where? She was deep in her thought, only to roam with her irises. Nope, it seems when you need the box, there is none in the vicinity. Just great. It would be the easiest way. Some guys entered with very loud music. It really was annoying but she doesn’t want ever to draw any attention toward her, ever again. In that way, she is out of troubles. You never know due to of having no real knowledge as she knows nothing about this world anymore. It was so weird and strangely familiar at the same time and yet… they are a little more quiet. </p>
<p>-	Sorry, may I sit here?<br/>-	Huh?<br/>-	Sit!<br/>-	Oh, yes, yes…<br/>-	They are so loud! Thank God someone told them!<br/>-	Well, kids.<br/>-	Tell me… Oh, you don’t look so good. You are so pale!<br/>-	I am just tired.<br/>-	Ah, I see, you are coming home from your job. Right? Me too!<br/>-	And you?<br/>-	Yeah, as you can see, I am a journalist!<br/>-	Ah – this isn’t good. They are always nosy.<br/>-	Your job?<br/>-	Bakery.<br/>-	I see…it is not easy.<br/>-	It is a decent job.<br/>-	Yeah, but… didn’t you ever want something more?<br/>-	Like what?<br/>-	To become something?<br/>-	More?<br/>-	Of course, out of your comfort zone.<br/>-	I am already someone and nothing like in the comfort zone.<br/>-	Really? How so?<br/>-	You see, I am one of those women who get their power thanks to their husbands.</p>
<p>The woman raised her eyebrow, soothing the face back in control. </p>
<p>-	So, nothing of independence, huh?<br/>-	I learned the hard way it is overestimated.<br/>-	Maybe because you never tried.<br/>-	I did.<br/>-	And?<br/>-	Why is this your problem?<br/>-	Well, maybe… because nowadays, women can everything and there is no one to tell you how to live. She doesn’t need a husband or children.</p>
<p>-	True, I agree… but… I have no such choice. <br/>-	There is always a choice!<br/>-	Oh, God. If you are not an Angel, or a Demon… then, please… leave me alone.<br/>-	Okay, okay… don’t be so… so… nasty!</p>
<p>Kirsty rolled her eyes.<br/>-	Btw, who is your husband? Someone famous?<br/>-	The Prince of Hell.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, the train is rolled up and with all the flickering light, things, seats and people all over each other, intertwined with cries and screams, wounds and blood, broken limbs and bones… it all stopped. Kirsty knew how to survive and she just held herself strongly, also, helping and saving the journalist at the same time.</p>
<p>-	What the fuck was this?! – she is out of her mind while Kirsty suspected who might that be. He found her or was suspicious of this train.</p>
<p>In all this chaos full of shouts and yells, she made sure that the woman is okay before she left her. You could hear the scrapings and thunders of flash hits, even fire started to spread before it is miraculously vanquished while people are saving themselves in the crowded and rushed herds of insane and panicked people. She carefully went out as calmly as she could without to get hurt. Out of the train, she looked around. There is no one. Have they gone to other side already? The train was long but she came to the end, people rushed on the other side. She peeked around. No one is there. Maybe it was just an accident? No way. But it could be true. Then she heard some voices. She went straight ahead in the direction of the right side. </p>
<p>Nope… She is alone. Everyone disappeared. Oh, well… she feels so cold and tired, again… It means… her heart. It seems she has to take her medicine even if the three days haven’t passed. She went inside to check firstly if someone needs help or is left behind. Nope. All of them sprinted away. She sat on one of the chairs, swallowing dry a tablet. Okay. This will do a trick. Finally, her instincts kicked and she went straightly toward the other end, her eyes are widened. There they were, torturing many people for information. They went the other way and the Cenobites intercepted them.</p>
<p>-	I will burn your Earth and devastate your lands if you don’t answer the question. You smell on her!<br/>-	Please, please – it was that journalist. – I really don’t know whom you are talking about!<br/>-	ELLIOT!</p>
<p>Shocked, he turned around. The Cenobites too. Blood is rushing to her cheeks and her heartbeat is out of this world. She was getting near, closer. He dropped and forgot everything around him. While coming and going back to him, she felt chains around her. She is already chained and he is in front of her, observing and comprehending with his dark eyes.</p>
<p>-	May I go back to my flat, first? I have some…<br/>-	My soldiers will get it for you. Come, it is time to go home – he said curtly. <br/>He took her in his hands, mighty arms, the bridal style. She thought to herself how he said that he doesn’t do such things. Well, well. Meanwhile, the journalist and other people were astonished. They passed by them.</p>
<p>-	Don’t talk to anyone and you will live – she sent the message with her final voice before she disappeared engulfed with the dark Light.<br/>People, that day… never knew what exactly happened, only the fact that they were alive… thanks to that… woman.<br/>______________________________________<br/>Finally, getting her back where she belongs… she is now put in the warm cozy bed, with fresh sheets and petal covers, spoiled and coddled while the window is half closed reveling the icy night of dark stars. He is above, hovering over her and sitting, never leaving her side ever again. </p>
<p>-	Drink this.<br/>-	What is that?<br/>-	In 5 days… you are getting your body back – she noticed Chatterer behind his master with Torso at his side. <br/>-	And this will prepare me?<br/>-	Yes, you will be better and then we can commence.<br/>Before she drank from the cup he offered by his own hand, she requested.</p>
<p>-	Please… show mercy toward Laura.<br/>He thought about the request. After all, she came to him by herself.<br/>-	Maybe. May… be. Now, drink!</p>
<p>She did. It was good. Lowering her head on the soft pillows, the final thing she saw before such a long and welcomed slumber took over her, was his human face and the smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Submission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He offered, she accepted the agreement. His demeanor is the same, but changed, slightly… everyone is aware and yet… it made him stronger and more powerful than ever. Since the day, the first moment she touched the box, she was his, always following and attracting her with the powers of his own bloodthirsty severity and prideful possessiveness of the intense territorial domain, the realms of the unknown. The box never let her go. Never far from him, always calling upon him in her wildest dreams and now she is committed, condemned and forced to live her life with dignity in the maws of hellish darkness. But there is always some sort of Light even for the most sentenced and judged. </p>
<p>Jophiel was one of those Lights or better to say… she wanted to be just like those powerful winged warriors of God, like Gabriel or Michael, but nope… she was Wisdom! And that is how she had to address all those sinners even if she would rather squeeze the Life out of them by herself. But, it is not permitted for her to do it. Destroy Life, only can be taken by those who are down somewhere. Oh, well, she admired her beauty and her glistening skin and was so mesmerized and obsessed how just gorgeous she looked at yet… it seemed all those angels always behaved like they have seen all. She felt a dejected feeling, putting her mirror down. Jophiel swallowed hard. Why was she even bothering, anyway? After all, she just wanted to be noticed and cherished, to be of use! Of better use then to be just a Guardian Shield of the Gates of Heaven. Sighing, she continued to do her duty but it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t have some time for herself and whenever she could, taking of the advantage has become some sort of her hobby. </p>
<p>That’s it. Now, she can be more concentrated. The materialistic things were gone. She never, ever left her position unless someone came to replace because of the mission. Ah, the mission. When was it? When was the last time she had a mission? Ih, when was it, she started to think hard, very hard and whenever she thinks too much hard… she gets the headache and then… she needs to think about… why she has the headache, at what point of her journey to her memories… made her ache. Then she gets a migraine due to obvious neglect and incompetence of the incapability to remember why she even started to think that led her to pain. She backed down. Pain… the sheer terror of just addressing that word, made her to forget everything. He became the epitome of Pain. Sighing again, many things changed, among demons and angels. There are bad in good and good in bad, but overall, they are all neutral. As much as demons can be bad, they can be capable of the most noble things… the things were reversed regarding Angels too. </p>
<p>And then… who was at whose side anyway? What was actually the fact is that they all served the Higher of themselves for the mortality and lost souls… Experience, that is what is important. By that, people got more spiritual and rich in more knowledge of Life and every discovery makes all of them together more knowing of Life itself. Ah, it is such a nice notion only if there isn’t so much suffering. She leant her head on the handrail that consisted of numerous pillars. She just wanted… to be of use. To do something more important and not always to do the same thing again and again. Of course, she is grateful but over the years… it is taking its toll.</p>
<p>-	Jophiel.<br/>She winced, where, who, what, how? Ah?<br/>-	God! Is that you!?<br/>-	The messenger of God.<br/>-	Hey, Angels are messengers!<br/>-	There are mediums as well.<br/>-	Oh, so I am not sacred enough for his presence?<br/>-	It has others things to attend.<br/>-	Oh, well… say it.<br/>-	You have got a mission.<br/>-	REALLY!? – finally – THANK GOD!<br/>-	It is about Hell.<br/>-	Ah, the first time after eternity and I have got a mission… for HELL?!<br/>-	Jophiel, there is a mortal down there.<br/>-	Of course there are mortals. Bad people go there.<br/>-	She belongs to Limbo, not there. Her heart is beating.<br/>-	What… wait… huh? Wow, wow, wow… what did I miss?<br/>-	The Hell Priest is holding a mortal woman for his wife.<br/>-	WIFE?!<br/>-	It is not forbidden even if she is mortal, but… she doesn’t belong there, her parents also insisted that we help her.<br/>-	Ah, I see… I see – she put her hands on her hips. – I can’t believe it. Pinhead… he is like… the most badass personality in horror history and… he is… he is… I mean… he can… but… to take a pure woman? Her chastity and prudence just like that… hm, well, there is something when they say… the differences attract and complete each other. I think this is what happens here as well.<br/>-	Jophiel, it is not up to you to judge.<br/>-	But I am the Angel of Judgment and Understanding!<br/>-	Your mission is to save a woman from his clutches.<br/>-	You must be on some drugs. <br/>-	What?!<br/>-	Are you nuts!? Me, in Hell, against Cenobites, against all these demons, against Shadows, against… against HIM!? I mean… is God a junky!?<br/>-	JOPHIEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>-	Alright, alright! But… I am weak! If you want someone, take Michael or some other warrior. That is a job for them, not me!<br/>-	You wanted a mission for so long and now you are refusing it?<br/>-	I am not refusing but… look at me!? Do I look like a princess warrior or the most beautiful and mesmerizing woman of the Universe? I am so gentle and feminine and… I have some principles… I wear all white! I will get dirty, and they will bully me and…<br/>-	Oh, for God’s sake. Use your mind, use your good judgment. Warriors can’t go down there, it is a declaration of War but… we need someone who is the most diplomatic of all of us and unfortunately, that is you. Our diplomat. <br/>-	Why unfortunately?! I am the best thing it could have ever happened to GOD!<br/>-	Anyway – the spirit was losing its mind – as soon as your replacement arrives, you go.<br/>-	Okay! But, just one thing… - she made herself solemn. <br/>-	Yes? What is it now?<br/>-	I want the complete compensation if those Cenobites ruin my hair! Oh… poor me! Why me!? Maybe if I bring some cookies… <br/>-	Help us God.</p>
<p>Kirsty felt he is next to her, in his true form and sometimes… human. He loved to experiment. All of a sudden, he is kissing her passionately and gently. Over the years, he started to get more and more into romantic feelings and she relishes it. Confessing or not, it is how it is to be. It is very interesting when you just… be it how is it supposed to be. When you accept, give in, loosen up a bit and adapt. Not every time to be pulled and swirled in the vortex, losing her breath, now… she can relax. 5 days ago… she got her body back and it felt really good to be in your own skin… that is healthy and maybe not of perfect proportions but still healthy and that is the beauty of it all. And it was very quick as well. She remembered while he was bestowing lavishes on her behalf.<br/>-	Sit here – he pointed at the chair where she obediently sat down, looking at him how he is placing one hand on the handle.<br/>Then, she waited. On bottom of the chair were some symbols and he told her to be steady and breathe. She did. Suddenly, her body changed, transformed in the well - known face. What? Just like that? She thought the switching will be abrupt, painful and confusing but… it was non – existent! The female cenobite brought the mirror for her to look.<br/>-	That’s me! Truly me! – she missed her old self and… she concluded… she was just fine, like always she was!<br/>-	You see… you can’t ever fool me, now you know why. You are soul that is always comfortable in your own skin, with your own flesh and adorned blood with its system of trails. <br/>-	Yeah, I see what you mean – she wasn’t touching herself, maybe a little of her curly hair… only to have his hand inside her curls.<br/>-	Ah, I missed this sensation – massaging her temples Kirsty relaxed, even more if that were possible. She felt great after so much time.<br/>-	You see, when you are giving yourself to me – he gets his eyes closer to hers – there is only pleasure and sensations.<br/>-	What about Laura?<br/>-	Why worried for…<br/>-	You promised.<br/>-	So adamant, as always.<br/>-	I know… you are right. She deserved but still she is a sad soul.<br/>He looked at her intensively only to straighten up and extends his hand for her to take. She complied.<br/>-	Come with me.<br/>She did, while he is leading her. Cenobites were nowhere to be found. When he is there, others can perform other duties and work for themselves. So, it is actually very rare when they are together, only when the situation commands it. <br/>-	Where are you taking me?<br/>-	Here? Enter, Kirsty.<br/>Upon entering, she was amazed by the detailed room of the pianoforte organ full of intricate bones and skinless flesh. She got scared.<br/>-	Don’t be. Never again. This is my realm and no one will ever or anything dare to touch or hurt you.<br/>-	But… - she squeezed his hand and… he liked the feeling very much, the intense emotion… her need for his protection and care.<br/>-	Come, sit.<br/>She did as instructed in her evening gown of brilliant violet color shades that emphasized her divine presence among the dark souls. She had no clue he played it… well, she never even tried to know him, her mind was only how to get rid of him… that is why he put her through so much… that was the obvious reason but now… he is all different. Maybe there is no need, he thinks… now when… she submitted or… is this need of hers? Oh, no… no, no, no… she blushed.<br/>-	What are you thinking?<br/>-	Nothing!<br/>-	Lie – he caught that naughty look and started to play. Just like in the Church, but… the darker style. She sensed black spirituality, overcoming and overwhelming her. <br/>Bloody faces started to talk.<br/>-	Your request of Laura’s demise is unheard of!<br/>-	My Lady is requesting and I must obey – with every pushed note… it sent chills down her spine, hopefully, she trusted him. He never failed her… even once. She looked at him, then at the scarred voices.<br/>-	If it is how it is… because Leviathan is pleased of the innocence you caught and captured, then… it will be granted. She goes to a regular Hell.<br/>-	Thank you! I am grateful! – she said submissively with the pride in her eyes while never losing her humble heart. </p>
<p>He turned to her, smiling and she smiled at him… her first true smile… directed at him, he fluttered in his mind. And right now… for the first time she is offering herself completely and opening to his touches and kisses… He is in utter bliss, exalted and rapturous in his overjoyed, thrilled delight of elated blessings. She finally submitted her soul to him… thoroughly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirsty listened and just… absorbed the surroundings. The best way to come to some common sense inside yourself is to try to find or understand in the ways it couldn’t be understood otherwise. Sometimes, she remembered more than ever how it was when she was just a little girl with her own dreams of what she could be and become. And then… she came to the realizations of her own skills and soft embers which consisted of grained wishes. What was what she wished for? Really? What was it? What was the first memory, a glimpse of wanting? She realized… there was one. Holding her parents hands, she looked up at the people, watching… observing and comprehending, taking all in. In the middle of something… she noticed, yes… it was vivid. Like the Sun! Why did she… forget? Now she knows… he made her forget. She was 6 years old. Her parents were patiently sitting, waiting for the train to come and were so into what they were talking that they didn’t pay attention so much to her, thinking she is near them. At the station, she ran after the Dark Shadow, she went downstairs in her rosy little dress with a little ribbon on top of her hair. Her lacquered shoes with elegant laces clunked across the surfaces. She stopped dead in her tracks… sensing. Looking behind the wall, she saw… HIM. It was him! Silently he watched at the scene in front of him. It was the middle aged man who came to him.</p>
<p>-	My Lord, I will do anything you wish for! Grant me after my days are over!<br/>-	Are you sure that no one followed?<br/>-	No, no Master! We are safe in this old warehouse under the station!<br/>-	Be more quiet.<br/>-	But, Sire, how did you go out?<br/>-	There is a time limit, when our presence can be masked and I can go inside your world through the time portals.<br/>-	I see…<br/>-	Here…<br/>-	What is this?<br/>-	Through this instrument, the box, you will gather me a lot of victims. There are more, but this one… is special… Indestructible made. <br/>-	I will, oh, I will, my Master!<br/>It was the same guy who ate her crickets in the pet shop where she worked before!<br/>-	Good and make sure you are not followed.<br/>-	I will!<br/>-	Because you were.<br/>-	Huh?</p>
<p>Turning around, his chain caught her tiny hands and pulled her softly to him. Outright, she was just too much entranced and… didn’t cry. He kneeled in front of her and she touched his pinned face because he released her. She laughed.<br/>-	Sir!? Are you not hurt!?<br/>-	No, my dear – his face was solemn and endearing to her while the man couldn’t comprehend what is going on.<br/>-	But, how did you do that!? – she continued to touch him, oblivious to who he was.<br/>-	You need a lot of… patience… my little one – she let go of his face. <br/>-	I am Kirsty Cotton! And you are?<br/>-	What do you want me to be for you?</p>
<p>She thought a little bit.<br/>-	I know! What do you think, when I grow up, you will find me and I will become your bride!<br/>He put a dark smile across his face. <br/>-	Is this what you want, Kirsty?<br/>-	Yes!<br/>-	Then it shall be that way. We made a deal.<br/>-	Deal! – she used her little pinky to encircle with his larger one.<br/>-	You heard this?<br/>-	Yes, my Lord! I will always protect her until the time comes! I will bring the box… to her family. Make a connection.<br/>-	The box?<br/>-	Yes, Kirsty, you see… with this box in his hands… one day, you will open and through that door I will come for you.<br/>-	And… what are you going to show me!? – she couldn’t wait, she was… so excited.<br/>-	The sights! Oh, Kirsty, I have such sights to show you – whispering darkly, he brought his forehead closer to hers, touching it slightly making her giggle. <br/>-	Now, my little girl… go back!</p>
<p>She was… parents never noticed and… her mind was blank… Little did she know… all those years ago… will haunt her and become her new reality, become true! She made a deal with the Devil. And it never… never forgets its promise. <br/>_____________________</p>
<p>Kirsty is back, flinching. Throwing a glance through the window… she could see how the lights are going out, it was time for the nighttime. Chatterer came to her side.<br/>-	Is he here?<br/>-	No, he is in other dimension, someone called upon them… opened the box.<br/>-	Then… he will be here soon? – she gulped by the mention of what it meant. <br/>-	Yes, do you need him for something or it is a desire?<br/>-	It all came back to me and I would like some… confirmations.<br/>-	Kirsty, better go to bed, the fireplace in your main chamber is much more warmer, wait him there. I will tell him it is urgent.<br/>-	Okay – she sighed – I am going to wash myself and wait for him.</p>
<p>He nodded, watching after her. She is disturbed… he could tell… Well, it is not every day that you find out how… it was actually you… you were… you were… <br/>YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DOOMED HER WHOLE FAMILY! <br/>Uncontrollably she cried and sobbed, silently… whimpered and wept… <br/>Oh, God… SHE DIDN’T HAVE ANY IDEA! SHE TRULY DIDN’T KNOW WHAT IT MEANT… WHAT SHE OFFERED AND WHAT HE IS GOING TO TAKE! <br/>SHE DIDN’T KNOW WHAT SHE WAS DOING! SHE WAS A CHILD! JUST A CHILD AND HE USED THAT… USED THAT… AGAINST HER! But, still… why? <br/>He could… refuse and yet… he took her. She washed her face, going out… fresh and clean. He is there, already there. Standing next to the fireplace.</p>
<p>-	You cried?<br/>-	You were right, it is a waste of good suffering – mournful answer.<br/>-	Kirsty – he came to her, slightly grasping her from behind her head and inclining toward his lips. It was so chaste and full. Pulling away, while she is in his arms, she trembled even though it is so hot in there… then… it struck him. She remembered.<br/>-	You were the one who took my memories away, right… it was always you? – she watched intently at him, her hands are resting on his chiseled chest and his iron bulky arms are around her, closing the gap and holding her like there is no tomorrow.<br/>-	Innocence. I have never seen such innocence even in the child. You… enchanted me and… your answer is Yes.<br/>She brought her head down on his chest. Didn’t have strength to cry or complain anymore. He caressed her hair, such gentleness in the blackest heart.<br/>-	It was never your fault. I am… The one… I take the responsibility – he rested his head on top of hers. <br/>-	I would like to talk with my parents, to see them… may I? Please, I implore you! – her eyes… still have swelling tears… she thought she is dry but a human being can’t ever lose the crucial part of themselves. <br/>-	Kirsty – he exasperated. – Alright. I can’t refuse you anything.<br/>She gave him a small smile which he returned with appreciation. <br/>_______________________</p>
<p>Jophiel had the time of her life.<br/>-	Fuck! What is this place!? Just look at my clothes and hair? And not to mention my shoes! Oh… oh… The Inquisition! Sorry Auditor! Sorry! Wrong address. Just continue! Do what you do… I mean… are they licking him? <br/>Oh, fuck… and why are these gorgeous tits so naked? And dirty? I mean… It is not my business! Okay…the wrong door, and don’t worry. I am leaving!<br/>-	My Lord?<br/>-	What is it now?<br/>-	We have an issue and it is coming your way.<br/>-	I see… my Cenobites will capture her as soon as she steps her foot in here.<br/>The Auditor sighed, but continuing with his work with jolly!<br/>-	Ah, yeah… Sir… you are a serial killer! How wonderful, a splendid career if I may say, soon… you will be judged!<br/>Jophiel hit, at last, the right address but…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jophiel, as soon as she found herself stuck in Hell, the axe flew across the field and it wouldn’t have missed her if she didn’t dodge it. She widened her eyes, following the direction from where it came from. Oh… my… God. It was the Engineer with its slimy and scorpion body… or was it a worm?</p>
<p>-	No, no… just let me tell you, I mean… just let me explain! I am here as an ambassador and tell your Master… I am here just to negotiate!</p>
<p>It attacked her viciously but she was fast and started running and avoiding the attacks. Noticing how her retorting didn’t help at all, she came to the conclusion how she needed to use the reversed psychology. Inside the Hell’s corridors she distracted the beast with her witty skills of jumping up, stretching her legs and holding her between two walls… when the engineer without suspecting anything even if it has great senses, found itself beneath her… she disguised her presence very well, jumping from the high height and with her heels she protruded the skull and managed to glue its face on the hard cobbled surface.</p>
<p>-	There, that will relax you a little. See you around!</p>
<p>She wasn’t successful going anywhere further, the chains are around her, subsiding and restraining her with the high powered voltage. Sewn eyes and No Eyes succeeded where the Engineer wasn’t. As soon as she went stunned and on the ground, the boot appeared in her view. Managing to look up, she smiled.</p>
<p>-	Ah, you are the one I want! I am so glad you graced yourself with you darkish aura!<br/>-	State your business.<br/>-	I have come for Kirsty.</p>
<p>Pinhead frowned maliciously, making his blood boil.</p>
<p>-	I have nothing to do with you or with all your kind. Tell that to your Master – the voice, cold as the icy mountain with its hollow winds.<br/>-	The Priest – she is watching at him while the Cenobites held her down – you took her freedom!<br/>-	She gave herself to me willingly.<br/>-	Are you truly kidding yourself? You made her into a serial killer! Her hands are dirty because of you! She had no choice! What did she have? She was alone! Someone who doesn’t understand, can’t even know how it is! She is always alone! Always betrayed, tormented and mocked and you are her savior? You made the things worse and make her walk the dark road, you turned her dark and twisted!<br/>-	Hm, and where have you been, such an astonishing group of hypocrites? – he taunted her, stepping on her head. Putting the weight. <br/>-	Don’t do this.<br/>-	Why not, you escalated and made yourself a victim of mine… allowing to even set a foot in here.<br/>-	You know very well that we are not allowed to intrude, come between their choices of what they are to become… this is what makes them human and allow them to grow and stay true to themselves. Those are all tests for their minds and souls! They learn of their own volition, of their own free decisions. This is their strength of the character! If we meddle… then there is no free will.</p>
<p>-	And that free will has made her mine eternally! <br/>-	No! YOU MEDDLED! You never gave her any choice or chance! That is the big difference!<br/>-	ENOUGH!<br/>-	YOU can’t kill me! I am not sinful!<br/>-	DAMMIT! You bloody and scornful flying creature!<br/>-	Let me go!<br/>-	If you go.<br/>-	Please, at least grant your permission for her to see her parents, they are dying over there. She was never supposed to be here!</p>
<p>Something twitched in his eyes, she sensed it even though her face was flattened by the boot.</p>
<p>-	I permit but only if the parents come here, not the other way around.<br/>-	I promise, for now, at least… we won’t snatch her from you… but… mark my word.<br/>-	If you… continue to threaten me…in my own domain… beware of my words… I will give you to my Cenobites who will tear your soul apart and not only God or Angels will not be able to help you, but your suffering is going to become legendary even in HEAVEN! – he pressed even more. – Do we have a deal?</p>
<p>-	Tough adversary – she barely spoke. <br/>-	Now go… the arrangements will be set by me.<br/>-	Alright – she got up, cleaning and dusting herself, finally, she looked at him straight into the eyes.<br/>-	You really think that I am so ugly?</p>
<p>He smiled at her, giving her the reason and opportunity for just a gleam of how scared he truly is of losing his beloved. The Hell Priest, scared. That is the first. Ever. </p>
<p>-	Send us your instructions and conditions… we will abide. </p>
<p>Respectively he turned around, leaving her to go free and unchained… Unbound. Yet, in his soul… he was…satisfied. Kirsty is going to be… so happy but she must never know how is the true situation. He will never… let her go. Never. Heaven is going to suffer if they try to go and take her away from him. God will burn together with Angels! Except, maybe, for Jophiel. She is… a good rival.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirsty was very nervous while was sitting in her armchair, looking at the closed door. That is the door… if anyone ever told her that she is going to crave for the closed door… she wouldn’t believe it. At the moment, he put the glass of fine wine next to her. Drawing her attention by that simple act to him, she glanced to his direction. He is smiling with the mysterious smile that was almost bordered with mysticism. </p>
<p>-	Welcome yourself to enjoy.<br/>
-	Is it – she brooded over the wine – something special?<br/>
-	Yes, indeed. </p>
<p>She took the glass and drank it in one sip. </p>
<p>-	You are rushing… not paying enough attention to the moment of reality. Not enjoying – tasting the words from his lips.<br/>
She coughed a little before returning the glass on the nightstand. Looking up at his presence, feeling and sensing him when he is so close… she is again overwhelmed and overburdened by her feelings. He came closer to her, standing near, smelling her lightly.</p>
<p>-	You are menstruating – the sensation is overbearing to his senses.<br/>
-	Yes… one of the miracles of being a woman – she said in her sardonic tone.<br/>
-	That is exactly what makes you so damn irresistible – he continued to smell her, burying his nose inside her heavy curls and unruly locks.</p>
<p>-	Elliot.<br/>
-	Yes?<br/>
-	I think this is not the time.<br/>
-	It will take a while before they come.<br/>
-	But…<br/>
-	Are you hurt down there? You need a special care? – insinuating with a devilish gleam.<br/>
-	No… I took care of it.<br/>
-	If you didn’t… I can…<br/>
-	No… I mean…<br/>
-	You have never done it… while having it?<br/>
-	But… it is dirty and bloody…</p>
<p>He laughed from the bottom of his heart.</p>
<p>-	Oh my Kirsty, I made my career on blood! What is there to be ashamed of or even to linger about hurts or pains… it will make you feel good.<br/>
-	I… I… the sheets - and she was already put on the bed while he is stimulating, taking her mouth, entangling their tongues in the single motion. She is feeling the warmth from his body. They are already naked in front of each other. Hugging and pressing.<br/>
-	Wait… I think I am not – she moaned when he licked her down there – ready!<br/>
In his hand appeared a rubber ball gag, gently putting it inside her mouth, clasping around her head.<br/>
-	Relax and be calm, silent for now.</p>
<p>While moaning he chained her to the bed and then without any obstacles ravaged and lavished her body. The blood is staining the sheets and covers. She is putting her hands into fists. Pinhead is domineering and fully controlling the beat of their heat. Finally, with the quickest thrust… he entered totally and she climaxed… exploding together with him. Resting on her, she breathed with deep breaths, all in sweat and blood. It was so fucking good. As a matter of fact, she could have sworn that the muscles in her womb… are released like ever before. Putting her into his embrace once more, he talked to her.</p>
<p>-	Where you go… you will be there only shortly and…<br/>
The Hellhound appeared, she widened her eyes.<br/>
-	He is going to be your guide and protector.<br/>
She tried to speak through her gag.<br/>
-	No, I am leaving you alone with them but you won’t be alone… He goes with you or you don’t go at all.</p>
<p>Nodding, she had to accept his rules. Unshackling and ungagging her, he could immerse her in the warm tub… after a while when they returned to the bedroom, it was already all cleaned and changed. She dressed herself while he stood at the doorway, with his folded hands.<br/>
-	We made an agreement, Kirsty… you cheat me and you are going to spend the eternity in my dungeons, caged, bound and gagged. </p>
<p>She is feeling how chills are going down her spine.<br/>
-	I won’t betray you.<br/>
-	Good, even though… I would like a little hunt but on my terms and inside these walls – he closed the gap, kissing her with such bloody passion and dominating strength. </p>
<p>The Hellhound is next to Kirsty, she is losing her senses to reality. She must calm and took her control… as much as she can.<br/>
-	You may go.<br/>
-	Wait for me.<br/>
-	I will.</p>
<p>Watching after her, she closed the door when her follower made the way through the door. In there, she was welcomed by the strong light and adorned by the stars of Sun.<br/>
-	You must be Kirsty! – Jophiel extended her hand toward Kirsty for a shake.<br/>
At first, she is confused… it seems… it wasn’t to be expected that the Angel appears… she could tell at least that because the Hellhound is growling. </p>
<p>-	I am glad – they shook hands and the Hellhound wanted to rip apart Jophiel.<br/>
-	Calm down! Chill a little! So, some instructs are not detailed but… I have to be here… remember? I am the Guardian of the Heaven’s Gate!<br/>
The Hellhound chilled… of course… if she is going to see her parents… they need to come through the gate and who opens and closes it? Jophiel!</p>
<p>-	Come – she put her hands around her shoulders, they are waiting!<br/>
Kirsty… not only she felt how she is in Heaven but it was… real!</p>
<p>_______________________</p>
<p>Drinking from his glass… Pinhead was getting nervous even if five minutes hasn’t passed. He is impatient too much. There is nothing to worry about and yet… that Jophiel definitely bothered, annoyed him. What was her, no, what was the God’s real intention? Is it truly too much that he has taken one of his designs by the force, brutality and terror? It was the only way he knew and what was always effective. Why? He never troubled himself by mortals and now… he has some problem with what is his? Maybe that is the problem of it all. Sitting in his stoned chair, he leant his head on the upper support… enjoying the hard structure of the substance. He needed some release for his bones, veins and flesh. Standing up, he went into the pit, observing above the situation. He commanded.</p>
<p>-	That one, this one, that, and this… and them!</p>
<p>Those souls were garnered and set on the crosses. They were one of the most bizarre and the cruelest. There are yet to come more like them. It was intoxicating and over exhilarating, making his muscles burn and sting. Calling up to him through their begging, imploring and screams of horror cries.</p>
<p>-	Lighten them!</p>
<p>They started burning, their skin peeling and roasting while their yells are muffled with the wires and chains. They went into the blaze. Ah, the smell of grilled soulless bastards. How delightful. The next row was chosen and they were getting beheaded, some were hanged and others… just exploded from the sheer power of Pinhead, bursting into intestines and guts, and more of them were skinned and torn by his instruments of Hell. Then… some child was led by one of his Cenobites.</p>
<p>-	What did he do? – he was about 13 years old… why the hell child is here?<br/>
-	My Master, this muted soul… it has killed and raped over 16 babies, they were all girls except for one boy. </p>
<p>The Hell Priest was repulsed. Yes, he enjoyed pain, pleasure, blood,… preferred all but… this… this is even unimaginable evil for himself. It made him sick to his stomach. Morbid and macabre. He looked at the boy’s eyes… They were empty, no life.</p>
<p>-	What to do with him?<br/>
-	Cut him, piece by piece.<br/>
-	Do you want to have the pleasure?</p>
<p>He smiled. Oh, yeah. He is going to enjoy it, all the while Kirsty has her fun and the joy of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was… a dream. When she saw their faces, she cried her soul out, hugging and kissing them and they are without any question so full of love and cherish her with their arms and hands… their little girl is okay… not good, but at least she is here, with them finally… a little bit far from her Dark Prince. They enjoyed her smiles and radiance. Tears are gone and only happiness filled the air even though they were aware of the Hellhound that was near Jophiel, spying their every step and movement.</p>
<p>-	We would love if we can be alone – said Larry.<br/>-	You know, it is not possible, honey… we are excited that even this happened – his wife encouraged him.</p>
<p>He sighed while watching his daughter.</p>
<p>-	I hope you… don’t see them…<br/>-	Whom? – she just stared at them… if she blinked they will disappear.<br/>-	Frank and Julia?<br/>-	No, I see some others… who are in their own hells… sometimes… I go to them and… just talk.<br/>-	Tell us, please, is it true that they spent eternity like that? – her mother… was so… pristine and glowing. <br/>-	It depends… some are cleansed and then sent to Heaven.<br/>-	Really? – Larry and his wife held their daughter with the eyes full of fears that all of this is not real and will disappear. <br/>-	Yeah, only the most gruesome people truly stay there forever.<br/>-	But, doesn’t He lose his souls because they are actually the ones who make him strong, they are his source? – asked the mother.<br/>-	That is why all that hunt, Mom. He can’t own all of them forever… some he has to let go. <br/>-	I see… - Larry was amazed and curious about what he heard. – But, what about you? What can we do to help you!?</p>
<p>The Hellhound reacted but was stopped by Jophiel that caught his collar.<br/>-	Easy, boy… easy…<br/>The three of them looked at the beast.</p>
<p>-	Please, better not to talk about it… it is no use. I tried everything and…<br/>-	Oh, my dear daughter. You fought all alone for all this time and now… don’t worry… we will – Larry was relentless while his wife already warned him to stop.<br/>The Hellhound almost broke free from Jophiel’s hold but Kirsty appeased him.</p>
<p>-	We are going, we are going, all right? Just to say goodbye!<br/>The dog yelped a little… coming to its senses. <br/>-	We are going to see each other and next time… you are coming through that door to see us! – Larry was persistent while the wife rolled her eyes knowing fully well how it is even a miracle that they have seen her.<br/>-	I don’t know, daddy… Mommy… we will see – they embraced each other like they are drowning, with the last kisses, they vanished.<br/>-	Sorry, they had to go… it already was becoming too much dangerous – Jophiel came to her who is longingly watching after them. <br/>-	Anyway, don’t give up, you have received the gift and cherish it… use it well. Okay?</p>
<p>Kirsty almost cried again, but nodded, hugging the Angel who leant her head on Kirsty’s head while holding her.<br/>-	It is all going to be all right. We will think of something for the next time.<br/>-	Thank you so much! – she answered truthfully, holding her tears back.<br/>-	Sweety, don’t worry – Jophiel winked at her while going up and down with her massage of her arms.</p>
<p>The human woman widened her eyes… she understood immediately. Felt it… when they shook their hands… there was some strange electricity but… she then wasn’t paying attention because of parents, her feelings, emotions and eyes were set on them and now… she is feeling it very well, there is some small bud inside her palm… Okay… breathe slowly, breathe Kirsty, breathe.</p>
<p>-	You will know what to do – Jophiel kissed her on the cheek, whispering: - Take care of yourself. Everything else is done by the rest. <br/>Kirsty nodded, thanking her with her full heart before leaving, going back to him again with the Hellhound at her side as the Dark Watcher. Jophiel watched her go and prayed to God for this to succeed. Now, everything is on Kirsty. They did their part.</p>
<p>___________________________________</p>
<p>Coming back and going inside the main chamber, their king sized bedroom, she spotted him at the fireplace, watching the fire while the hands are behind his back interlaced. She sat down, welcoming the warmth, such an exhausting feeling. She is so thirsty and hungry. Immediately she saw the meal how it was neatly prepared for her arrival. Watching over him, she thanked him with the bottom of her heart for everything.</p>
<p>-	Are you going to join me?<br/>-	No. Just eat, I sense you are breaking apart.<br/>-	Oh, it was wonderful!</p>
<p>When she was finished, she sat at the bed again… but never once… he moved.<br/>-	What is it? I am here and… everything is right, right?<br/>He turned around to face her. Slowly he came in front of her. Playing the innocent, again. Control yourself, Elliot.</p>
<p>-	Kirsty – his voice, like a slurring volcano. She flinched at his coldness.<br/>-	I will do anything…<br/>-	Tell me the truth.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes widely… what truth?<br/>-	About what?<br/>-	Don’t test my patience. <br/>-	I really… - the whole chains went out, caging the place.<br/>-	Kirsty… I warn you.</p>
<p>Out of options… her crestfallen hope is shattered even more. How the fuck? Did that Hellhound … see through everything?<br/>-	No, it was me who has seen all and the exchange. <br/>-	Huh?<br/>-	The Hellhound is my eyes and ears, literally. I was next to you… all the time.</p>
<p>Paled beyond recognition. Ah, it is truly no use to lie anymore. She showed her palm, he smirked.<br/>-	Good girl. It won’t hurt, a lot. Do you want to bite on something?<br/>She knew what is coming and welcomed the advice. Soon, he put between her teeth the bar gag, in that way protecting her tongue from biting it. </p>
<p>When the preparation was finished, he took out one of his tools which were the part of his robe. A pointed blade, then he started cutting through her palm… the gag helped… muffling the sound and defending her mouth and lips from hurting. </p>
<p>-	Here, it is out… the small speck that could make the orb of Light… and the portal to your door. It whispers to you the instructions.<br/>She is defeated, looking completely hopeless. </p>
<p>-	Stay put – he disinfected the wound and bandaged her. It was all over very soon.<br/>Then he removed the gag. </p>
<p>-	Kirsty, I must not allow you to see your parents… ever again. I can’t lose you.</p>
<p>She nodded, not saying anything. Undressing herself, she went under the covers. So tired. The stains are easily removed by his powers and everything was back to normal. After some time, he is next to her, putting her in his protective embrace, nudging his nose inside her curly locks. </p>
<p>-	I am pleased, very pleased with your common sense. <br/>-	Elliot…<br/>-	Shhhh, sleep. I know… you will always try to run and I will always capture you. Actually, this is what I was talking about before and what I expect not to ever change. I enjoy our little game. Always – she smiled to herself, feeling comfortable, warm and safe. </p>
<p>Finding the new strength in his arms, they have fallen asleep. In the meantime, Jophiel… is angry… like… really furious.<br/>-	So, you think you are smarter than I am, hm, we will see about that… Just watch yourself, Dark Prince. I may be the end of you!<br/>It got… personal. Clouding her Judgment of the defeat, she marched around the Light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is never as you expect to be, at eventually, it becomes as you expected to be. She wandered the halls of Hell, never even faking that she didn’t belong it here. She did… she just was more privileged from others thanks to him. She thought of Leviathan, the Lord of Hell and about Lucifer, the one who created this place, the Creator of Hell. You could say that Lucifer was the owner, Leviathan the boss, and The Hell Priest is the gatekeeper. </p>
<p>If anything happens to the other two, he is the third in the line to ascend the throne. Just, how much darkness and ambitions, such dark aspirations must exist in you… to be granted such the access of power? She went into one timeline of Hell, she was looking for the man, ah… she found him. Sometimes he would go out of his room but most of the time, he loved the greenery inside it, and reflected on his lost childhood, over and over again, the lament for his lost innocence. Why was he stupid? He thought it was given to him, everything and then he discovered… the hard way. He looked up and smiled at her. The only soul who would visit him. </p>
<p>She reminded him of his own daughter he lost, even of his wife. They are long gone to Heaven. Oh, how he would like that he can… reach them and be together. He took everything for granted. He would love even to see his parents. Ah, over and over… thinking of what could have been done and now… it is all useless. Just the neverending sorrow. And his partner. Pang… he betrayed them all. He deserved all he has got and he should be used to it by now… but he can’t. Sitting next to him, Kirsty watched him with the apologetic and saddened smile, giving to him… some reassurance.</p>
<p>-	I am sorry, I wasn’t coming for some time.<br/>-	No worry. I am glad… even if you pass by, at least… it feels… I still exist.<br/>-	Of course, the soul is eternal and all those lives are just multiple experiences.<br/>-	It was given to us and it is up to us… what we are doing and how it is going to become?<br/>-	Something like that.</p>
<p>Two lost faces stared in the oblivion.<br/>-	Have you seen your parents?<br/>-	How do you know about it?<br/>-	Hm, Hell has no secrets.</p>
<p>She laughed a little.<br/>-	Yes, I did.<br/>-	How was it?<br/>-	Great and then…<br/>-	I heard about that too.</p>
<p>Kirsty was devastated. It was her punishment… She gambled the opportunity and now… never ever seeing them again… and for what… really?</p>
<p>-	Don’t bite yourself, everyone would do and try the same.<br/>-	Still… I was so stupid – despondent and sorrowful look adorned her complexion.<br/>-	Does he… treat you well?<br/>-	He always treated me different and well.<br/>-	Then… at least, that is good.<br/>-	Yes, but… did I really deserve this?<br/>-	Actually, no. You really didn’t have a choice, I did.<br/>-	But still, does it count?</p>
<p>-	That is the problem… Heaven never bothered until now for you, because… no matter how much you don’t or have a choice, your principles are the ones that can bring you to upstairs.<br/>-	Gosh, who would have thought that going to Heaven can be so fucking hard!<br/>-	Yeah, you are trying to be a good person and then… you make just one little and stupid mistake and… poof! All is gone. I watch it!</p>
<p>-	That’s it… like nothing counts from before… I don’t know…<br/>-	Very tough… it is the testing ground of our characters. <br/>-	Oh, fuck it… Thorne.<br/>-	I said it the same way.</p>
<p>They smirked at each other. Yeah, they were doomed. </p>
<p>-	But, really, why now? All those years I was in Hell and nothing and all of a sudden… Heaven wants me?<br/>-	Maybe because you smell differently?<br/>-	Huh?<br/>-	The smell, you always smelled like an apple and when you were brought back… the same and only recently… it is like a rose.</p>
<p>Kirsty looked at Thorne like he was telling her the creation of space.</p>
<p>-	Being in Hell makes you aware of many skills and knowledge.<br/>-	Does… he can smell it on me?<br/>-	Obvious… why do you think he is more over you than ever? There is something that Heaven wants.<br/>-	You mean… it isn’t about me at all?<br/>-	Nope… but… maybe they want some leverage and you are the Key.<br/>-	Hell is too much powerful?<br/>-	Yes, and they are ready to make the exception.<br/>-	To weaken him? They are going to make him even more mad!<br/>-	They must try.<br/>-	I see… but… what do you think, what is it about?<br/>-	Let’s see, have you noticed something different about yourself?<br/>-	No. Not really… except… my periods, for two months… are shorter.<br/>-	?<br/>-	Usually they last 7 days… now only 3. It is great but still.</p>
<p>It hit him. As a matter of fact… he knew. He stood up from his position… he went into another bedroom. His mother always had it with her other clothes… carefully hidden. </p>
<p>-	Here!<br/>-	Thank you, but… how these things exist in this dimension?!<br/>-	I brought them as the baggage on my soul.<br/>-	Ah… and they are materialized? <br/>He spread the hands.<br/>-	See for yourself – putting them down.</p>
<p>She was suspicious and yet… went inside the bathroom to check it. After some time… she almost fainted. Going out, she thanked him telling she will come back, he is smiling… happy he was of help because his friend confirmed what he already sensed. Baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. His Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mellisa was having her birthday. 10 years old. It was only her mom and her but she was fine with the circumstances. She knew very well how she wasn’t able to live like normal kids and to have normal relationships because they were always moving and settling somewhere else. Her mother told her how it is always better to reach and experience life in many other places not just in one if you always have your family with you, then it all counts and she loved it. She adored adventures and journeys. But still, she always kept in touch with anyone she met or got to know. And today was the day, the final one because they are already finding another home and it was up to her to choose!</p>
<p>-	Come on, little one, you are enough grown up to choose for yourself!<br/>-	Yeee, Mom, I am so excited.<br/>-	Okay, okay… just to set it all and… done! <br/>-	Yes! First the globe and then the map?<br/>-	Exactly!<br/>-	Okay… here goes nothing – she closed her eyes and while the globe is spinning she put her finger on it.</p>
<p>Both of them looked closely. It was Europe, what state? It was one interesting country and they started searching for it. Aha! It was Romania! Cool, a new language to learn! And the new culture and customs! So exciting, she could hardly contain herself. </p>
<p>-	Great but still, what city?<br/>-	Mom, how about we go to the main city? Bucharest! <br/>-	It will all be how you want, sweety! – her mother kissed her on the forehead.<br/>-	I can’t wait! And we are going by the train?<br/>-	As you wished, my princess! </p>
<p>Mellisa hugged her mother, cheerful and happy, she is a bright girl and her mom is giving her the best possible life! She always had her savings and she always found any job and in every school she would learn something else and even more fulfilling her knowledge on the global scale. But… even though she was just a child… she wasn’t an ordinary one… not because she was some genius or had some special ability… but… she has grown mature pretty much fast, beyond her years, and… she noticed and knew some things. That is why she never pressured, still… she wanted to know… why are they always moving… like they are running? And… who is her father… maybe… this birthday… she is ready to tell and she is ready to know.</p>
<p>-	Mom.<br/>-	Sweety, come to eat cake!<br/>-	Have you killed someone? Enjoyed to torture?<br/>The plate and the knife dropped from her hands… luckily… the knife was alright, didn’t make the damage on anyone and the plate… miraculously survived but Kirsty… she looked at her daughter like she looked at him…<br/>-	Was someone out there who did that to you? Forced, I mean… made you do it, and you became what you have become… turned you into… what you have never meant to be?<br/>-	How… I mean… what has gotten into you, who told you or how you came up with these things? – she trembled.<br/>-	Mom… I watch movies and read a lot… only people with secrets go from place to place all the time. I enjoy it, but I also have seen your fear, in your very soul of the eyes. <br/>-	I – she had to sit down, pressing the hands on her temples, Mellisa came to her…<br/>-	Mom, please tell me.<br/>-	I am not proud of some things and I did… because… the curtains fell over my eyes and like you said… I have become what I hated the most in this entire world and I just… wanted to escape – tears already rolled down her face.<br/>Mellisa embraced her and she took in the smell of her child.</p>
<p>-	Mom, tell me the truth… who is my father? We are running from him, right? If that is so… how did you manage to get away?<br/>Kirsty started to remember… She went out of Thorne’s place but as soon as she did it, the light came over her and she was someone in between space and time, and there was Jophiel.<br/>-	It didn’t work and now I know that all you wanted is to weaken him! You never cared about me in the first place! – yelling and bashing. </p>
<p>The angel sighed exasperatedly. <br/>-	You are right but I care about you! I want you to have a chance in a new life… and I want to punish him too!<br/>-	I … I see… - Kirsty overreacted but still, Jophiel is so forgiving. Maybe that it is what it means to be an angel.<br/>-	Kirsty – she placed the hands on her shoulders – don’t give up… we only have five minutes.<br/>-	What are you going to do?!<br/>-	Force you out of this realm… there where you go, I left you enough savings and run… always run… never be in one place. Okay?<br/>-	I can’t… I can’t…<br/>-	You are never alone… I will always be there, okay?<br/>-	Oh, thank you and … - hugging the angel she wanted to ask for the favor.<br/>-	I know…  - patting her back – I will tell your parents… don’t worry. They send all their blessings. <br/>-	Thank, thank you so much, I don’t know If I can ever repay you but… I am going to be a mom and I… I … - she sobbed drastically.<br/>-	Kirsty, calm down… just remember… we are always with you!</p>
<p>They are separated because through the space, the chains coursed like the metal and steeled veins of the iron blood. Jophiel pushed Kirsty in another opening closing the door, they hopefully glanced at each other one more time before is Kirsty plunged in another chance but Jophiel is caught with the chains that are pushing her mercilessly toward Hell. No, she must somehow… no, no… no! Finding herself strapped and naked in front of the Dark Prince she is breathing hardly because of fear.</p>
<p>-	You took what belongs to me and for your damnation, I will recover them. Both of them and… you… I warned you… you will suffer and pay in your own blood!<br/>-	GOD!<br/>-	Oh, no… you see… here is the place where even God doesn’t interfere! <br/>-	He can, he can! – she shook the chains, trying to break free.<br/>-	That is true, he never forgets about this place and has the means… but… you see… you sinned and he can’t help you.<br/>-	Ah… no, I helped!<br/>-	You went against the God’s orders…<br/>-	I helped!<br/>-	For your own satisfaction.<br/>-	No, I… NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! God hasn’t forsaken me!<br/>-	Really?! – he lowered his head to her face. – Then, how are you here? What are you doing here? Explain the situation to me? How did you find yourself in my grasp? Hm? And what would Kirsty do or think if she only knew… what you actually sacrificed and did for her? – he straightened his spine. </p>
<p>-	NO, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<br/>-	Oh… how you are pathetic, irritating and hysteric! <br/>-	Please, you will be punished! You can’t kill me!<br/>-	Who said about killing? Only about punishing because… you are the one who is going to get the pleasure of it. The Pain.<br/>-	Oh, you have just waited for this, to see me like this! – she said spitefully. <br/>-	No, this is where you are wrong. I won’t be doing it – he smugly smirked, acknowledging his presence.<br/>From the corner of her eyes… she saw the Abomination. Darkness fell over her eyes. <br/>-	He could hardly wait for its revenge of your heels.</p>
<p>The Engineer appeared with the axe and torturing devices for skinning. She screamed aggravated and pinned with dread!<br/>-	No, NO! NO, NO!<br/>-	This is what you asked for when you play with Hell, thinking arrogantly how you can outsmart IT. <br/>-	NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<br/>-	Be gentle, after all… she is our guest and with the guests, we always must show how hospitable hosts we are – with the final smirk he went out.<br/>Over the shadow… you could see and hear the agonizing cries and yells of extraordinary and outwardly suffering of pain… mixed with pleasure.</p>
<p>-	What are we going to do with her… when he finishes with her?<br/>-	Angelique, put her into the dungeons. She is going to stay here for a very long, long… long time.<br/>-	And when you find Kirsty?<br/>-	Then… it will be her last day of living.<br/>-	As you wish.</p>
<p>Kirsty recovered to her reality. She knew… and the Angel warned her… no matter what is happening, never… never, because of the baby… never to give up, never. The Angel shut off herself from Kirsty who cursed her own existence because she only hurts people but still she honored as she was told with bittersweet agony. She created, running, a new life… with Mellisa. Her sweet little one. </p>
<p>-	Honey – looking at her eyes she admitted – let us talk some other day… I will admit and confess… all right?<br/>-	Ok! – she was satisfied with the answer, her Mom always keeps her promise – Now, let’s eat!<br/>-	Yeah, let’s eat!</p>
<p>Joying and relishing together they found themselves already how two months live in the new place… there, in her school, Mellisa came to one group of friends, they found something very interesting and intriguing… trying to open it.</p>
<p>-	What is it?<br/>-	Be careful!<br/>-	I know how to do it!<br/>-	Give it to me!</p>
<p>The birds chirping and the silence… the black terror before them… in the schoolyard and Mellisa in the center… looking at his dark eyes, Pinhead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Pinhead and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Children, caught in the web of another world, were looking a way for out. Their shivering and pulping blood is making their insides to churn and go upside down. Suddenly, surrounded by the creatures of hellish night, one strong, deep and reverberating voice echoed through their tender and frightened hearts. </p>
<p>-	There are eleven of you. Who opened the box?</p>
<p>They are mute, never intending to betray one another. Mellisa is fixed on Pinhead who is watching all of them with those cold and such… magnetic spheres of ice. </p>
<p>-	No answer, hm – he is going around them, then stood on one eerie spot – no answer and yet… I see and sense… there is majestic darkness in each of you.</p>
<p>-	Please, let us go! We didn’t do anything!<br/>-	SILENCE!<br/>-	We are just children.<br/>-	Ah, how many times I heard those words. Let them go, they are children. What does it mean? That you share no consequences for your thoughts and deeds?</p>
<p>-	But… please!<br/>-	WHO OPENED THE BOX!?<br/>-	I DID! – Melissa came forward in front of him, he came closer while other children are unbecoming of their cowardice. </p>
<p>Expressionless, all of the children are succumbed by the dark, churning mass. Mellisa is out of her mind… But… BUT!</p>
<p>-	HOW COULD YOU?! – SHE SCREAMED – I am the one you want!<br/>-	Oh, no… my dear, you can’t ever know what I truly want.<br/>-	But… but – she is crying trying to calm herself and with a miracle she did – they were my friends, they didn’t…<br/>-	Deserve?<br/>-	Yes!<br/>-	How do you explain their excellent actions of torturing other living beings… veiled and masked from anyone to see?<br/>-	Huh?<br/>-	Oh, my child, you have so many things to learn.</p>
<p>Mellisa is seeing no way out, looking around and observing all of them… she feels so skinless and hopeless.</p>
<p>-	You knew… that I am not the one who opened… right? You knew who is? And yet… was this some kind of test?<br/>Pinhead resonated with his laugh.<br/>-	What a smart little girl… I wonder who your parents are because yes… I just want to see how far are children able to go… to their dark selves. You are the only one who proved to be enough brave and honorable. <br/>-	I don’t know who is my father – she said curtly.<br/>-	And your mother? – he asked… absent mindedly. <br/>-	My mom is Kirsty.</p>
<p>Only that one word, just one… that name and his whole expression, his whole body and organism, his whole being, is changed from formidable to… more human.</p>
<p>-	Cotton?<br/>-	No, we are Taylor! <br/>-	Ah – at the moment he lost his ground… still… the nagging bug… kept bugging.<br/>-	Do you have her picture?</p>
<p>Mellisa wasn’t going to allow him to hurt her mom.</p>
<p>-	Why? I don’t want her to be…<br/>-	She won’t, she is safe…I just want to… see her.<br/>-	Then… - strangely, she trusted him even though he did that to her classmates that she knew only for a short amount of time but… somehow she knew they are dark – here.</p>
<p>She showed the pic, he can’t sense her through objects but he can recognize and… and… it wasn’t her. She is so different. No, that is not her… little did he know is that she had the plastic surgery done on her whole face, changing her whole identity except for the name… that is something that’s part of her and she wasn’t ready to give up on the last essence of her past and herself. Yet, the hopes are dashed… he never thought it would be so… sorrowful and hard to find her in this realm. Damn.</p>
<p>-	She is beautiful. <br/>-	Thank you! – the picture was given back to her… and… yet… the bugging stayed.<br/>-	You said… that you don’t know about your father.<br/>-	Mom said he is a long time gone. But, he is still a mystery.<br/>-	I see… then… - he bend down to her level – can you do me a favor?<br/>-	You will let me go? – somehow she sensed he would never hurt her… why is that feeling and there are no more tremors… she couldn’t explain it to herself.</p>
<p>-	Yes… you see… I am looking for someone but… I need the indirect key to find that person.<br/>-	And who is it?<br/>-	Kirsty Cotton and my child, our child.<br/>-	She ran away from you? – she is so curious… she… so reminded him of…<br/>-	She had the reason, but still I would like to find them.<br/>-	And you need my help? – such innocence and purity.<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	Okay… tell me and I will see what I can do… I mean… I want to atone for this whole mess.<br/>-	Smart girl…<br/>-	Tell me!<br/>-	Amy Klein. <br/>-	She… escaped you?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	She is a bad person?<br/>-	No, but committed a grave sin… she escaped through suicide.<br/>-	But… isn’t it a sin?<br/>-	It is… but if you sacrifice yourself for the sake of others, in that way closing the door… then… she went to Heaven.<br/>-	And…<br/>-	I won’t take her… but… she has the information I need to get what belongs to me. She is the journalist… was it and… she still knows.<br/>-	But… if she is dead… how can I?<br/>-	Use this.<br/>-	What is this?<br/>-	The orb of portals… heed my instructions and you will enter the Heaven in disguise. <br/>-	No one will notice me or sense me?<br/>-	No, but there are the limitations, you can’t stay there forever… there are many souls and yet you will find her because she will know she is needed to be of use. She can’t fight her instincts. <br/>-	I need to bring this soul to you?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	And when you get what you want… you will release her? Not keep her?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	Promise?<br/>-	Do I look like a politician to you? – he raised the eyebrow, which made her laugh. </p>
<p>That laugh… so soft and gentle. Almost like… he retreated his composure leaving the child in her realm. The darkness is gone and she is in the middle of the playground of the school. No one is aware of anything except…very quickly, for the missing children. She sighed… she hoped it won’t alarm her mom… She really didn’t want to move so soon. Again. She hid the orb and continue to ponder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirsty has thought about him a lot. How couldn’t she? He … he was something out of this world, once human and now… more. Unworldly and outstanding and… that is what made him so much dangerous and attractive to her. And… another yet, he will never change and can’t be ever controlled. He is the Lord of Hell after all. She sighed. Looking at the clock… she asked herself… where is she? Mellisa should have been home by now. She decided to call her.</p>
<p>-	Oh, hi Mom!<br/>-	Where are you?<br/>-	Mom, we have some project… I will come home later.<br/>-	Is this a new project or the planned one?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	Yes what?<br/>-	I mean… a new project.<br/>-	Aha.<br/>-	Sorry, mom… I will tell you when I am home.<br/>-	Don’t be too late. <br/>-	Okay…<br/>-	But…<br/>-	What?<br/>-	Tell me what time to pick you up.<br/>-	Hm, around 9 o’clock. PM.<br/>-	That late? Now you told me you won’t be too late?<br/>-	Mom… it isn’t like I am small anymore.<br/>-	What?<br/>-	Anyway, don’t worry. I am at school right now!<br/>-	So, if it were midnight then it is late but before Cinderella time, everything is alright?<br/>-	Mom, please.<br/>-	You are fishy… for the first time…<br/>-	Mom! I will tell you… okay? Trust me. </p>
<p>Kirsty sighed in exasperation. </p>
<p>-	Fine, but… be there at 9!<br/>-	Got it!</p>
<p>She placed the phone down. For goodness, what was this all about? She never ever acted like this… Hm… 10 years… so… it is starting… that age… Oh, well… better to do some masturbation… On the other line, Mellisa slid down the wall… this was such a close calling. Okay… she is going straight to the attic. She was a little explorer and what her mother never knew is that every new place is a detailed adventure she must research. </p>
<p>This building wasn’t anything different and she already knew some places that even people who work here couldn’t find or couldn’t even have a clue. Safely in the planned spot, she started to ritualistic pull the orb out of her pocket… moving it in the different circles. She heard the noises of others how they speak… the missing children. She has some time before Hell breaks out and… she is IN. But… there weren’t any clouds or some light… the school… everything is the same… it is just… another dimension, world… realm? Cool! Wandering around the hollow paths of an empty school, she went into the classroom. Like it is calling her or better to explain… like she is drawn to it. There… she came across the very person she was trying to reach. That was fast. But, how did she know that it was actually that person?</p>
<p>-	You called upon me?<br/>-	Huh?<br/>-	I heard my name… many times in your head.<br/>-	Really?<br/>-	Yes and now, what do you want? – she kneeled in front of the child.<br/>-	What is this place?<br/>-	It is the hospital.<br/>-	Hospital?!<br/>-	Yes… My dead body was put in here, in the morgue. From here, I went away.<br/>-	But… but… if you are Amy Klein and what I heard about you from the legend… yeah, you are famous… you died and nothing was left of you! And now… you are telling me that somehow your body was preserved?<br/>-	Everything can be preserved if it can be of use… for the other sides.<br/>-	Wait. This is your ghostly stationary destination? The hospital is recreated into the school?<br/>-	You remind me so much of the girl who has painted a picture of myself – briefly she put a smile on her face that is so serene. </p>
<p>-	What?<br/>-	Never mind… it was a long time ago. Now I am at peace and free!<br/>-	Still, you had time to answer my calling?<br/>-	Why not? Anyone who has the orb, it means that the angel has given it to you… for some highly purpose and the mission.</p>
<p>Mellisa was struck… he wasn’t an angel… maybe to some… but not an angel… only if… he obtained it through someone or something? Violently?! She felt how the orb is vanishing in her hand. </p>
<p>-	What are you thinking about?<br/>-	I … - this was all a trap… her eyes are widened toward Amy.<br/>-	I am so sorry… I was… I … am fooled to fool you!</p>
<p>Amy was bound from behind with the heavy metal chains and hooks sliced through her skin. The cry is outwardly and incessant. It hurts like Hell. </p>
<p>Soon, one of the chains is around the mouth, silencing her. Showing in front of the traumatized child and horrified Amy, the Hell Priest smiled slightly.</p>
<p>-	You left me so soon, ran away from me so fast. Once I told you, your soul is mine and mine alone!</p>
<p>She tried to scream and break free but to no avail. Mellisa jumped to help Amy but she was severely pushed through the dimension into her world. Confounded to the core. She checked the time… It is time… her mother is waiting for her for sure. Oh, she is going to go out of her mind when she finds out about the missing children and the whole ordeal. The whole world is going into an uprising. These things are getting out of control and becoming more and more in common and frequent. What can she tell her? And she is feeling so guilty… what about Amy? Oh… this is such crap.</p>
<p>-	Now… - he got closer to the shivering Amy whose lips are loosened for now – shall we begin?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. True name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many times when someone told her, you will regret the feeling of the bioactive compound of the live organism… the sheer metabolism of your extraction led to many times when she comprehended her own situation and mortality. Who thought that this was the thing… this was the day she dreaded and this was the unity of destiny that has brought her again to him. She never felt or even believed that something like this existed and yet when it showed in all the glory and power, you still can’t believe it but left confused of the infinity of the moment, of that presence that is unmistakable only his. She couldn’t… but just couldn’t and not to ask, not to look into such depths… what kind of mind of his actually was… that he… created such a trepidation of his appearance and charismatic energy that is consuming the whole universe now.</p>
<p>-	Are you finished with talking to yourself?<br/>-	Pinhead – she barely could speak because of the pain… the whole pleasure he is giving her from it is unnerving. <br/>-	Ah, that nickname.<br/>-	Which one you prefer more?<br/>-	If you would mind your manners, I am more into to be called the way I truly am.</p>
<p>Her eyes are telling him everything, the mild twitches are speaking for itself.</p>
<p>-	As the Hell Priest… I have my true name which is not human.<br/>-	How… how…<br/>-	How what?<br/>-	You were a human and… you have the memories… you are complete and… how… that dark side is the one you prefer?<br/>-	I fed this side of mine until I didn’t find out what I truly was before times of the utter darkness – she blinked. - You truly think I would be this if it weren’t for my own sacrificial mortality?<br/>-	But… I have never understood you, why?</p>
<p>He got his face near her only to move away. </p>
<p>-	Because of this… to be above everyone and everything… to become what I truly am.<br/>-	And you are?<br/>-	Ah, such a mind of the reporter… curious and insatiable. <br/>-	Tell me, please.<br/>-	I am Satan.</p>
<p>Amy pulled on her binds… automatically, without thinking.</p>
<p>-	No.<br/>-	No?<br/>-	There is Lucifer.<br/>-	What about him?<br/>-	Leviathan.<br/>-	What about it?<br/>-	They are your Lords! <br/>-	I was the first of them all. Lucifer, as the fallen angel and Leviathan as the Lord of the Labyrinth, but… before all of them… the first… was I.<br/>-	And… but… you …<br/>-	My dear, Amy… after all… the first thing you see when you open the box is me… and the last thing you enjoy… is ME!</p>
<p>Oh My God. Now she understood… all. It was always about him… all others are just the extended appendages while he is the true Dark incarnate!</p>
<p>-	I have never mistaken myself… I knew from the moment I was born… and I wanted to be cleansed in so many ways… and finally – closing and opening his irises – I welcomed myself at home.<br/>-	And now… what do you want with me?</p>
<p>He looked at her with the intense intention.</p>
<p>-	The information.<br/>-	Of what kind?<br/>-	You know very well… you are the one… who joined forces with Jophiel.</p>
<p>No one ever knew that… the fear slapped across her face.</p>
<p>-	She is my guest.</p>
<p>Amy is sickened to her stomach. <br/>-	Let her go.<br/>-	I will, but only when I get what I want, that soul.<br/>-	Kirsty, right?<br/>-	Before she slipped through my fingers again… I found out from the Angel that you are the one who shared the plan with her.</p>
<p>Biting her lip, she knew… just how much she is fucked up. <br/>-	Why that woman? What is so special about her?<br/>-	Oh, do you want to replace her, perhaps? – he was being amused. – Do I hear something else in your voice? <br/>-	No. But… if you are such force, then… <br/>-	I asked myself that many times… and yet… can you order to whom you fall in love? Then you don’t ask, you are sure. Possible even for myself.<br/>-	Then I have to confess something to you.<br/>-	Speak, then your suffering… won’t become of the legend.<br/>-	Your child died, cleansed.</p>
<p>Flickers in his eyes passed like the storm.  <br/>-	Lie.<br/>-	Truth.<br/>-	L I E!<br/>-	TRUTH!<br/>He had to control himself… he smelled it is a lie and yet… here where he was… tortured by the mere word.</p>
<p>-	The child is alive. I know. I feel and you… - the pointed hook went straight through her throat, gushing and splattering all around… while she is suffocating in her own blood… bulged eyes… she is dead and yet… her ghost feel the mortality so strongly… the real reality… like she was now more alive than she was ever dead – are going to get your punishment of the price if you don’t confess… WHERE IS THAT WOMAN!</p>
<p>Like a furious and unfathomable beast, he is the embodiment of Hell. Its representation. <br/>-	Please, No!<br/>-	Speak!<br/>-	Please, mercy!<br/>-	SPEAK!!!!!!!!!!! – the hooks and chains are tearing her, pushing backward… the pain is extravagant and overbearing. <br/>-	YOU HAVE ALREADY MET HER! Mellisa! HER MOTHER IS KIRSTY! SHE CHANGED HER APPEARANCES! But… the fucking box is closed thanks to the orb and now until it isn’t open again… you have empty hands!</p>
<p>Torments are gone and Pinhead is shocked… He…has the child…within his arms and… and… THE HELL BROKE LOOSE. Amy, broken… found herself chained in one of the dungeons… where she confronted the image of Jophiel… a skinless bloody body, hanging from the bindings, couldn’t even properly look up. SHE BLOODY SCREAMED!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Game Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without the Angel’s intervention… he could easily find them and watch, but no… the power is still on and unless someone opens the damn box… someone… there is no way he can go out there, trying to fetch what is his. He can’t see or follow their lives… only wait… And he is done with the waiting! He must do something! Killing Jophiel is forbidden… she didn’t do anything so sinful to die and yet… it would release the energy that is needed to break the barrier down. Cursed Angels and their powers! He has one of them under his control and still he is trapped in this world! The cosmos of utter unbreakable chains of the changing courses that go along the waves of the extraordinary lives of so many souls who are under his reign. Sitting on his throne, he watched on behalf of so many creatures and beings. Alone. Cursed. He scowled at the entrance of one of his Cenobites… holding as always the prepared tool of someone’s demise. What he noticed is the head in his right hand. </p><p>-	Chatterer, who is that?<br/>-	Serial killer, killed many children. I am going to further dismember his body but… I want you to hear something.<br/>-	I want to be alone.<br/>-	You are alone already, let me appease you.</p><p>Frowning, there was no sense of avoiding his laments. He leant on his chamber throne, permitting for Chatterer to explain him the event.</p><p>-	We may use this man. And then… he can lead us to your daughter, he is a great tracker. In return… we release him in the Purgatory. <br/>-	I see… but… without the box… without any opening… and I can’t wait.<br/>-	I will use only his soul for another human, living, mortal body, for that… you don’t need a box. <br/>-	The upper side will question us what we are doing and I am not particularly fond of their sniffing in my YARD.<br/>-	Not if we use the bait.</p><p>Pinhead raised the eyebrow. Angelique appeared in her human form… she preserved it… just in case.</p><p>-	Very well done… - he praised them for their brains, now… when it is mostly needed because of his vulnerable emotional state. <br/>-	My body, two souls… I will control him – her voice is thrilled and slurred. <br/>-	You are aware that your boundaries have the limits in the outer world? Not much time. <br/>-	Yes, my Lord. Not only I am aware but I am utmost satisfied to please you and welcome your family back… in that way… you are more yourself with them than without. <br/>-	Then you may go and as soon as you find the box too… open it with the sacrifice – feeling such satisfaction. </p><p>She bowed while Chatterer led her to the calling of a new mission. Pinhead resumed his position and cold complexion… only now… he is ready. In the meantime, Kirsty is already in another city with her daughter… She is disappointed with her to no end! She can’t help herself due to constant worries. Now, they are bickering in their new home, again.</p><p>-	How could you do this to us!? Are you crazy!?<br/>-	Mom, I don’t want to explain myself anymore, I just know that the damage is done and because of us, both Amy and the Angel are in danger!<br/>-	And what are we supposed to do?! Ha!? What!? It is all your fault!<br/>-	Unintentionally! Just like you opening the box!<br/>-	Mellisa! You are one of the brightest girls out there and how could you act so stupid!?<br/>-	Stop insulting me! – the girl is already crying.<br/>-	Are you even aware what it means and how… and what… and… - she turned away from her… She didn’t have strength to comfort her or even look at her daughter… The whole fucking life she can’t get rid of that curse… even in death… she is his but… no… she will rather die than ever hand herself and her Mellisa to him! </p><p>-	I am so sorry, Mom. I just wanted to help. He used me! – her shoulders and the posture is saddening and sorrowful. Kirsty picked her up in her arms and they both cried their eyes out that night only to wake up in the middle of the night. </p><p>They slept together most of the nights and this wasn’t the exception, only… now… she is hearing strange walking. Her intestines stirred up. Without waking Mellisa, she went outside the room, going downstairs… she felt the hit in the head. Fainting, spinning, leaving her without consciousness. </p><p>Mellisa flinched in her dream, immediately, she noticed her mother is not beside her. Now it is her turn to go down after her mother without thinking only to come across a very beautiful lady.</p><p>-	Who are you!? Where is my mom!? – she is afraid and feel the sore throat of her fear.<br/>-	Oh my, such a lovely child. And that demanding attitude. So much his!<br/>-	What?! – she is baffled. <br/>-	Your mother didn’t tell you… who your father is? – a slithering voice.<br/>-	Give me back my Mom! – Mellisa is full of tears. Filling with despair.<br/>-	First, open the box – she put it in her trembling and shaking fingers.<br/>-	I…<br/>-	OPEN!<br/>With the fumbling hands… she pressed and spun… suddenly, the chirping of the birds you could hear and finally… his day has arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. My Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She felt it, sensed it. This was her father. Even for the first time… she could touch the sense of the truth. Now, in front of her is a being that impregnated her mother and made, created her. She is him and through his eyes he can discover her. They are of the same and yet… such different matter. Like the stars filled with the expressionless veil of the translucent cloak full of the magnitude, the mysterious mysticism. He is so frightening and yet… could it be… on the same time… a very prideful being with its principles and codes of the creed’s honor. He watched her, could see through her, hear all of it and take everything from them, even both souls of theirs. Still, what is it that is… cornering and stopping him? The heart. The hitched sigh and he turned away. Angelica in disbelief is left speechless. Before he is gone through the portal, she asked him. And the epiphany was presented to him. Knowledge.</p>
<p>-	My Lord, they are all yours. Take them! You can’t leave… even if you do, the box… forbids it!<br/>-	You are coming with me – the thundering voice, filling the depths of secretive and hidden treasures. <br/>-	But… they… and…<br/>-	Dad, please, can you release Amy and the Angel?</p>
<p>Through Angelica’s eyes… the demon woman has foreseen all the emotions and feelings just in one magical glow of his darkest orbs of the moonless nights, shrouded in the cosmos of the creation. </p>
<p>-	I will see what I can do. You will know.</p>
<p>Just like that, he disappeared in the light while Angelica followed after him. Not before he heard the request… </p>
<p>-	May… may I call you… If I want to talk with you … sometimes? Just the two of us… I am offering you my time!</p>
<p>The box remained closed. She picked it up and before she knew it… she hid it somewhere safe, always near her. Then she rushed to help her mother or first to find her. There was she. On the bed of the guest room. Sleeping soundly and safely. She sat down… just watching her… Knowing she can hear her… even in her half sleep… she is saying these destined words.</p>
<p>-	Don’t worry, Mom, for now… he is leaving us alone. But… we can always return and turn to him if we are in jeopardy. Okay? We are okay. But… still, I don’t know what he is going to decide about the two women and… I – she petted her cheek – don’t know how much this is all going to last, the only thing I know is that he didn’t hurt me. Never would. We will always stay informed about his actions and decisions… But, like I said, don’t worry. We are all going to be just fine… The world will breathe again. Passed the bad times and dark days… just like they came… it always passes alongside our sufferings. </p>
<p>She lay down on the mattress, next to her mother. For the first time, she dreamed about her father. Meanwhile in the dungeons he was going down, followed with the female cenobite. Upon entering, Amy, solidly stuffed and black tape gagged, looked up with the fearful eyes. Paying attention then to Johpiel, he realized… it was about time. Coming close, he stayed in that position for some time while Amy was watching him with disbelief. She noticed the change… Did something happen and will the course of Hell’s life will be changed too? It must be Mellisa. </p>
<p>-	Jophiel, you hear me? – she opened her eyes… barely speaking in silent whispers. <br/>-	Yes… but I don’t hate you. Angels can’t hate.<br/>-	Good. You are free, free to roam and keep the Heaven’s gate safe.<br/>-	I knew it.<br/>-	What?<br/>-	I bought time for her to grow up… for you to meet her and… she has defeated you… indirectly through me.</p>
<p>He smiled sincerely, well… it was the only defeat he will ever admit and the only one that is the sweetest and the most profound experience of his whole lifetime. Nothing will ever come close to even compare.</p>
<p>-	Among the two of us… you are the Devil, Jophiel… A rightful rival of mine. <br/>-	You are welcome… but… don’t forget about Amy.</p>
<p>In that moment, the light engulfed her, returning to her normal form and state… she is grateful for the creepiest and most horrendous suffering of her life… finally, she found out how it is to be human and that every moment matters. Going away she directed a smile toward Amy who knows it is her turn.  Pondering about him closely, he got near. Bending down on one knee, he intently observed the news reporter before straightening up. </p>
<p>-	Are you sure that you don’t want me around anymore?<br/>How to answer it? It is not like she could anyway. She just wanted… to go home. <br/>-	Then… it shall be done. </p>
<p>Freed, she blossomed, like the spirit of the luminous sphere… she offered a truthful laugh of freedom. Disappearing along the way, the Hell Priest, ordered one of his Cenobites…</p>
<p>-	Adam?<br/>-	Yes, my Lord, I am here.<br/>-	Watch over them and … inform me when I am not capable of.<br/>-	I will – infused among the shadows, succumbing to darkness, between the cold walls. </p>
<p>Pinhead imagined his life with them… only for a short time… and just like that… the darkness went around him… leaving, distancing, until he is unreachable… closing the gates of Hell. On the Earth, a little girl laughed with her relieved smiling mother, waving toward two women who saved their lives… enriched it and completed it… finally, at least for now… Because… the dark evilness never sleep nor the husband of the Dark. </p>
<p>THE END… or?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>